In Control
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Updated...Chapter 16...Abby and Ray choose a name
1. First Meeting

**Ray stood outside in the ambulance bay staring at the people entering and exiting his hospital. He smirked. His hospital. If this was his hospital he would have run things a lot differently. He wouldn't talk down to his workers...especially in front of damn med students. Ray wouldn't let anyone get him down. That wasn't his style. He was his own man in control of his feelings. He looked up when he saw Abby exit the hospital.**

"**Hey Lockhart." He pushed off of the building. Abby looked at him oddly.**

"**Weren't you gone an hour ago?" She asked. Ray nodded as he walked up to her.**

"**I was, but now I'm here." He said. Abby nodded and started to walk away. Ray chuckled, keeping up with her pace. "Come on."**

"**Come on?" Abby chuckled, "Where are we going?"**

"**I'm taking you out to dinner." Ray said. Abby groaned.**

"**What's with people asking me out for dinner tonight?" She asked.**

"**I'm not asking." Ray grinned his patented smile. Abby frowned. She couldn't believe the balls of this man, "I know a great little place. I'll buy."**

"**We just got off of a very long shift. I would have thought you'd want to go to be." She said heading towards the El.**

"**We can do that too later." Ray smirked. Abby groaned loudly.**

"**Goodbye." She began to walk up the steps of the train. Ray grabbed her elbow.**

**"I was kidding...partly." He winked playfully. "I want to take you out to dinner. You've had a rough day trying to catch up with me."**

**"You should be asking Neela out to dinner." Abby mumbled glancing back at the hospital, hoping her roommate would come out. Ray shook his head.**

"**I don't want to take Neela out to dinner." Ray said. "If you don't want to, that's cool. I just thought you'd like it there. But I'll see you tomorrow." He turned around and heading back towards the hospital. Abby groaned loudly. Now she felt bad. She watched the back of his head as it started to get smaller in the distance.**

"**Shit." She cursed walking back towards the hospital, "Ray, wait." He stopped with a devilish grin. He turned and looked at her.**

"**What is it, Abigail?" Ray asked her. Abby shivered.**

"**Number one never call me Abigail. Number two this is just dinner." She said. Ray nodded.**

"**I had no intentions of going else where with it. I know you don't like me much. I don't like you much, but you need to be civil to your coworkers or the work place will be hell." Ray said stepping up to her.**

"**You think you know everything don't you?" She asked.**

"**I don't think it." Ray winked. Abby frowned. Now she remembered why she didn't like him much, but she wasn't going to turn down a free meal. It would be better than Neela's Mac-and-cheese.**

**

* * *

The music was loud, but it wasn't too loud to where you couldn't talk. The smoke bellowed out from every both. Scents did manage to get past the smoke and into Abby's nose. Ray put his hand on the small of her back leading her to a booth in the back.**

"**We can talk back here." Ray said, "The music isn't as loud."**

"**What?" Abby asked.**

"**I said we can talk back here. The music isn't as loud." He told her.**

"**I know." She chuckled, shrugging off her jacket. Ray laughed as he sat down across from her. **

"**Touché." He said. Abby nodded. **

"**I can see why you like this place." She looked around at all the patrons. "It's very...You."**

"**Thanks." Ray smiled as he picked up a menu. Abby shook her head. He was a strange guy....Nice guy, but strange never the less. The waitress walked up to the table.**

"**Ray, hey!" She grinned, "I haven't seen you in a few days."**

"**Work, Rosie dear. You know how that goes." Ray said. Abby looked at the twinkle in his eye. She bit back a groan. He had slept with that waitress. She could tell.**

"**So you know what you're getting?" Rosie asked. Ray nodded.**

"**The buffalo wing sandwich with a side of onion rings. Bottle of Bud." He said looking at Abby, "What about you?" She sighed putting her menu down. There wasn't a lot to choose from.**

"**I'll have the same, but with some Pepsi instead." Abby said. Rosie nodded as she wrote this down.**

"**I'll put your order right up." She said taking the menus and walked away. Abby looked at Ray.**

"**That girl is pretty." She said. Ray shrugged his shoulders as he watched the band. He winced as the guitarist played the wrong note.**

"**She's okay." He said turning his eyes back at Abby, "So, tell me something. Why do you not like me so much?"**

"**You remind me of another doctor who work in the ER when I first got down there, but times ten." Abby chuckled. "You're cocky. We have enough cocky doctors."**

"**So, you've been at county for awhile?" Ray asked.**

"**I was a nurse up until recently. OB nurse and then I moved down to the ER as a med student, then went back to nursing, then back to school, and well, you know the rest." Abby said. Ray shook hiss head.**

"**You're just a glutton for punishment aren't you?" He asked her. Abby couldn't help but to chuckle.**

"**I suppose so." She said. "County isn't that bad once you get used to it. You need to find your click and stay with it."**

"**You don't seem to have a click. You're a floater." He said. Abby snickered.**

"**Well, I've dated two people in the ER, roomed with enough of them, or visa versa." She said.**

"**Hold it." Ray leaned over as if this place was filled with doctors and nurses from the ER, "Who did you date?"**

"**Luka and John." Abby said. Ray watched as Abby's cheeks reddened slightly.**

"**I would have guessed Pratt." Ray said. Abby couldn't help but to laugh loudly.**

"**Why??" She laughed, "He's with Chen."**

"**I know, but he seems to be a player." Ray shrugged. **

"**And you're not?" She asked him. Ray smirked as he pointed his finger at her.**

"**I never said I wasn't." He said. Abby nodded this man was dangerous.**

"**Just stay away from Neela. She's had her heart broken and she's too busy to get involved with anyone." Abby said, "Anyone in the ER you may have."**

"**What about you?" Ray asked. Abby groaned loudly.**

"**You don't want me." She said to him.**

"**Why wouldn't I?" He chuckled. Lord, Abby wished he would shut up.**

"**Because I am thirteen years older than you." She said, "There are plenty of women your own age in the hospital if you want to do the county thing."**

"**Don't worry, Abby." Ray said as Rosie came over with their sandwiches, "I was just teasing."**

"**Thank god." Abby mumbled. Who was she kidding? She didn't mind people hitting on her. It made her feel good. Too bad Ray was just joking because he was sort of sexy in the dangerous motorcycle riding kind of way.**

"**Thank you, Rosie dear." Ray smiled picking up an onion ring.**

"**Do you ride motorcycles?" Abby asked. Ray shook his head .**

"**No." He said. Abby sighed, slightly disappointed, "I used to, but I wiped out on one and really messed my knee up. I called it quits. I didn't want to ruin my arm and screw up my ability to play." A smile returned to Abby's face.**

"**You know that trauma we had today...It was suppose to be mine and you took it from me." Abby said. Ray nodded. He knew. He knew exactly what he had been doing.**

"**I know that, Hair flicker." He smirked evilly. "You need to be more aggressive."**

"**Oh I'm aggressive all right." She growled. "I've lived more than you probably have."**

"**Let's not compare life stories." Ray said to her, "You surely will lose." Abby laughed loudly. She almost had drowned out the music.**

"**I hardly think so." She said, "But let's agree to disagree because I'm not going to get into it with a man I barely even know."**

"**That's fine with me." He said as he took a bite of his sandwich. Women. They were all the same.**

"**This is good." Abby mumbled with a mouth full of food.**

"**Didn't your mother ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full of food?" Ray asked. Abby shook her head.**

"**Actually she didn't." She said, "Does it bother you?"**

"**I know what you're trying to do and no it doesn't." Ray said. Abby gave him a look and went back to eating her food. She hated to admit it but this food was really good.**

**

* * *

Abby walked silently next to Ray. He had insisted on walking her home. Could there be a heart in that chest of his that actually beat? She hated to admit it but she knew he was a good doctor. She saw how sweet he was with some of his patients...and some of hers.**

"**Thanks for dinner, Ray." Abby said stopping in front of her apartment building. Ray nodded.**

"**No problem. We'll have to do it again sometime soon.' Ray tucked his hands into his jacket. Abby stared at him for a moment trying to read the look on his face.**

"**Are you going to kiss me?" She blurted out. A giant smile came across Ray's face.**

"**Do you want me to?" He asked. Abby thought about it. She actually thought about it for awhile. The pause felt like three hours long but in actuality it had only been ten seconds. She quickly shook her head.**

"**No thanks." She said.**

"**Okay. No problem." Ray turned and walked down the stairs, "Sleep tight." Abby watched Ray walk away. She was in trouble. This man was going to get her into trouble. She already knew it.**


	2. Pizza

**November 12th, 2004**

**Abby turned the water on in her sink. The dishes were piling up. Neela and herself were never home to do anything, but today they both had work so they were doing a massive cleaning spree. She put some rubber gloves on and began to scrub.**

"**You have about one hundred bank statements here." Neela said showing Abby a box. **

"**I need to keep anything from five years ago to now, but you can shred the others." Abby said. Neela nodded and sat at the kitchen table. She watched as Neela began to throw things in a bag, "Can I ask you a question?"**

"**Besides the one you already did? Sure." Neela said. Abby sighed as she scrubbed the pan they used last night.**

"**What do you think of Barnett?" She asked. Neela couldn't help herself. She let out a laugh.**

"**Barnett? He's gorgeous. He's an ass. He's cocky. He's good doctor." She told her best friend, "He's just...an ass."**

"**What do you think of his smile?" Abby asked drying the pan.**

"**That smile is incredibly sexy." Neela said. She stopped sorting and turned around, "Why? Do you fancy him?" Abby groaned and shook her head.**

"**No but I think he likes me." She said. Neela bean to giggle, "What?"**

"**Hello, Mrs. Robinson." Neela said. Abby threw the sponge at her.**

"**I'm not that old. Jeez." Abby said.**

"**he is very cute. I say go for it if that's the answer you were looking for." Neela said. Abby's body shivered. She had to turn the heat up, "You haven't been on a date in a long time. You need to do it more often."**

"**I've never seen you date." Abby pointed out. Neela shrugged.**

"**I'm young enough to have a dry spell." She said going back to her sorting. Abby growled slightly. Young enough. Old enough. This age thing was starting to bug the hell out of Abby. It wasn't like she was fifty-five. She was allowed to date younger men. Even if those men were Ray Barnett....**

* * *

"**Here you go." Ray handed Sam a muffin. She looked at him oddly, "No I didn't bake it, but it's good. It's blueberry."**

"**My favorite." Sam smiled walking away.**

"**I know." Ray walked up to the admit desk with a grin on his face. This always worked like a charm. He looked up as he saw Abby walk in, "It's your day off."**

"**You're a real Sherlock Holmes aren't you?" She asked.**

"**I've been called worse." Ray chuckled as he took another chart. Abby glanced around her. It wasn't busy but it wasn't slow in this ER.**

"**When are you off?" She asked.**

"**This is my last patient so ten minutes." Ray looked up at her. "Why?"**

"**Because I'm taking you out." Abby said, "it's only fair." Ray stood there watching her with a smile upon his face.**

"**Don't justify it with an It's only fair comment. Either you're taking me out because you want to or we're not doing anything." Ray said. Abby took in a deep breath. She felt like an idiot letting this child get to her like this. She was in control of her feeling and her body.**

"**I'm taking you out because I want to." She said.**

"**Good. I'll meet you in the locker room in ten minutes." Ray said leaving to go to his patient. She was in control. She was in control. She was in control. Abby kept on repeating that to herself as she went into the locker room where Susan was feeding Cosmo.**

"**Oh...Sorry." Abby said closing her eyes. Susan chuckled.**

"**It's okay." She said stroking her son's back. "He's gotten big hasn't he?" Abby looked at the Baby. He certainly wasn't the tiny little June bug he once was.**

"**Thankfully he looks like you." Abby chuckled.**

"**I know." Susan smiled unhooking Cosmo from her breast. She began to pat his back, "So, what bring you here on your day off? You that stupid?"**

"**I asked Ray on a date...sort of." Abby said. Susan arched her eyebrow in disbelief.**

"**Our Ray? Ray Barnett?" She asked. Abby nodded, "Wow...well, good for you. He's a charmer all right."**

"**It's just dinner and drinks." Abby said. Susan gave her a look, "I mean dinner and Pepsi of course."**

"**Of course." Susan said, "You need to get back into the dating field I suppose. It's been awhile."**

"**So people keep on reminding me." Abby said sitting down. "Maybe I shouldn't be dating doctors. They leave a bad taste in my mouth." Susan rolled her eyes.**

"**What happened with you and Luka and you and John had nothing to do with something you did and you know it. It was their own stupidity that they let you go." Susan said. Abby sighed deeply. She knew Susan was correct. It never had been her in any relationship. She didn't think that in a cocky way, but her back three relationships ended because of the men. "Besides, Ray has a killer smile."**

"**Everyone thinks that don't they?" Abby laughed. Susan nodded.**

"**Well, it's true." She said as Ray came in.**

"**Why hello ladies." He said walking up to the couch, "Hey, there tiger." Ray ruffled Cosmo's downy hair and went to his locker.**

"**Ray." Susan said, "Do a lot of girls throw themselves at you?" Ray chuckled as he opened his locker. He nodded.**

"**It's the Barnett charm." He tossed a glance over his shoulder, "You ladies throwing yourselves at me?"**

"**I'm not, but Abby is." Susan said.**

"**Susan!" Abby hissed. Ray chuckled under his breath. Susan winked and stood up.**

"**Chuck should be back so I'm going to go wait outside." She said, "Have fun, Abby." Abby glared at her. Susan always did things like that.**

"**So," Ray shut his locker and looked at Abby, "Where are we eating?"**

"**My place." She smiled.**

"**With Neela?" Ray asked as they stepped into the hall. Abby shook her head.**

"**Neela is out for the night." She replied. Neela was out at the movies and then off to the library. Abby for once would have the apartment to herself.**

"**Oh so you are throwing yourself at me." Ray chuckled. Abby stopped in her tracks and glared at him.**

"**No I am not throwing myself at you. We're having dinner together. It is going no where after that." Abby said, "Don't think this is some booty call because it's not."**

"**Chill." Ray said, "I didn't think that. Don't be so vain." He walked ahead of her. Abby felt her cheeks flush. Damn it Ray, Abby thought.**

* * *

"**You have a nice place." Ray looked around. It was spacious but cramped, just like his. Abby was so thankful she and Neela got everything looking great. It would probably stay like this for a week. Then it'd look like a tornado hit it.**

"**Thanks. I like it." She said, "Pizza sounds good?"**

"**Love it." Ray said plopping himself on the couch. "Mind if I take my shoes off? I've been in them all day." Abby wrinkled her nose.**

"**You going to smell my apartment up." She said.**

"**Only a little." Ray winked. Abby nodded. With a groan, Ray kicked his shoes off underneath Abby's coffee table and plopped down onto the couch. His eyes closed. Abby could tell he had had a very long day at work. She watched his muscles relax in his face and arms. Ray opened one eye. "You like staring at people?"**

"**Only tired ones." She winked playfully, "Want some Pepsi?"**

"**Sounds good if you don't have any beer." He said. Abby pulled a can from the fridge.**

"**No beer allowed in this house." She smiled tossing him the can.**

"**How long have you been sober?" Ray asked. Abby pierced her lips.**

"**Excuse me?" She asked.**

"**You're in recovery aren't you?" Ray asked, "It makes sense." Abby nodded slowly.**

"**It hasn't been long enough to have self control." She said. "I was sober for six years when I had a major relapse in 2002. It's a day by day thing now." Ray nodded.**

"**Anything like that is a day to day battle." Ray said, "it's not cool."**

"**No it's not." Abby sat down on the couch next to him. She hated talking about her illness. She hated talking about herself.**

"**When's your birthday?" Ray asked. Abby couldn't help but to chuckle at that.**

"**January 10th." She said. "I like the colour blue, but black looks best on me. I like to eat Cherries and pizza, but not together." Ray laughed as he looked at her.**

"**You're nuts, you know that right?" He asked.**

"**It's hereditary." Abby smiled. Oh yeah. Bipolar runs in my family, Abby thought. She wasn't going to tell him that. There were very few people in the hospital who didn't know Maggie, he was one of them.**

"**I know what you mean." Ray said. The two adults sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Abby hated silence like this...Awkward silence.**

"**So, you play guitar?" Abby asked. Ray nodded.**

"**Yeah. I love it." He said.**

"**Cool. It must be neat to be able to-"Abby was cut off in mid-sentence when Ray's lips silenced her. She sat there motionless trying to process what was going on. Ray was kissing her. Do something! Abby's brain screamed. It took a moment, but Abby finally started to move her lips with his. His tongue carefully slid along her bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth. Abby shivered. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was experienced in this field.**

**Abby kept her groan at bay as the kiss intensified. Their tongues began to dance with one another. Slowly at first, but then pure animalistic lust filled them. Whoa, Abby thought briefly before her mind shut down. Her body was growing hot with every stroke of Ray's tongue. Finally the groan escaped from Abby's throat. Ray took that as a cue and slid his hand down to her hip. His fingers stroked the fabric of her shirt away until the were stroking the bare flesh of her side. Abby was going to melt. There was no way she could stop this now.**

**But then the doorbell rang. Ray groaned loudly. Pizza. It was Ray who pulled away first. Abby was stunned that that had just happened. She looked at him. His lips were swollen from her kisses, but so were his pants. Abby scrambled up off of the couch.**

"**I'm...pizza." She grabbed her purse and rushed out into the hallway. Abby exhaled and ran her hand through her hair. Did that just happen? She drew in a deep breath. Abby couldn't let it go any further than it just did. She just wasn't ready...mentally she wasn't ready because her body sure as hell felt hot enough to feel Ray pulsating inside of her...but not tonight.**


	3. So Close

**November 16th, 2004**

**Abby could still feel her lips buzzing even days after Ray kissed her. It was soft, but yet passionate at the same time. It was something Abby wanted to do more, but She hadn't seen Ray in the past four days. As for today, he was two hours late for his shift. Weaver was growing more and more angry.**

"**Jane, What time is it?" Abby said pulling out another chart. Jane glanced at her watch.**

"**Ray is three hours late." Jane replied. Abby narrowed her eyes and glared at the woman.**

"**That's not what I asked now was it?" She asked. Jane rolled her eyes and walked away. Abby growled. She really didn't like that girl. Hell, she didn't like many of the newbies they had now. It wasn't like Ray to be this late without calling. He loved his job. Hell, he lived at his job. Abby put her chart down and walked out into the ambulance bay. She saw Ray walking down the sidewalk. His face was covered in blood. "Oh my god. Ray." She ran up to him. "What did you do?"**

"**I'm fine, Abby." He said walking into the hospital. Abby grabbed his elbow and pulled him over to exam two.**

"**You're not fine, Ray. You're bleeding. Let me take a look." She said. Ray grumbled something under his breath but sat down. Abby shook her head as she put some alcohol on a strip of gauze. "You have a nasty gash on your eyebrow. I'm just going to wipe some of the blood away. It's going to sting."**

"**I can take it." Ray said as Abby began to clean the wound. Ray hissed in pain.**

"**What happened?" She asked.**

"**This fat dude broke his beer bottle over my head." Ray mumbled. Abby chuckled as she examined the gash.**

"**I need to suture it. Did you loose consciousness?" She asked. Ray nodded.**

"**Only for a minute or so." He replied. Abby shrugged as she began to numb the area.**

"**One minute, thirty minutes, thirty seconds. It's all serious when it comes to the brain. But since you don't have a brain you might not be affected." Abby said. Ray rolled his eyes, "Chuny, I want to get him a head CT."**

"**No head CT. I'm fine." He said as Abby began to stitch up to wound, "I just want to go."**

"**Well, you're not going home or any other place right now unless you have someone to go with you. You're not allowed to fall asleep tonight." Abby said. A smirk spread across Ray's face.**

"**I can think of one activity that will keep me up all night." He said. Abby tried to hold back the blush the was emerging onto her cheeks. Ray chuckled and that made her angry. He's laughing at my embarrassment, she thought.**

"**I'm the one stitching up your eyebrow, Ray. Don't piss me off or you'll have a nasty scar." She said.**

"**To match my others?" He asked, "It might look cool." Abby ignored him. Neela was right. Ray was an ass. A very tasty ass though. Chuny hung up the phone and looked at them**

"**CT is ready when you are." She said. Abby nodded.**

"**Just about ready." She said finishing up the stitch, "You need to have these taken out in seven to ten days. I don't want you to do it yourself. Have one of us do it."**

"**Yes, Dr. Lockhart." Ray smirked. She knew him too well. He would try it. Abby pushed a wheelchair over to him. The smile fell away from Ray's face. He shook his head. "I'm not getting into that chair."**

"**Yes you are. You know you have to." Abby said.**

"**I am fully capable of walking, Lockhart." Ray said. She smiled at him.**

"**If you get into the chair and cooperate the rest of your stay here, We'll have another repeat of the other night. I promise." Abby said. Ray stared at her. He could handle that right now. He sat in the chair as Abby laughed. Women could often get what they want if they used what God gave them.**

"**You're really evil." Ray said. Abby gave him one of his own smirks upon her face as she pushed him to the elevator.**

"**You have no room to judge." Abby said hitting the button, "You're the one who got into a bar room brawl."**

"**He said I look like a fag and I told him I didn't so we fought." Ray said.**

"**Well, are you sure you're not?" Abby asked.**

"**I kissed you. You got a rise out of me. You know I ain't." Ray said. She smiled innocently at him. She sure did get a rise out of him and she liked it.**

**Abby walked into Ray's room with a smile upon her face after they finished the CT and it came back to her. He was flipping through the TV channels trying not to fall asleep.**

"**Good news, you have a brain." She said, "Your head CT is fine."**

"**I told you everything would be fine." Ray said.**

"**You're free to go home." Abby said, "Except you don't have an apartment yet do you?" Ray shook his head.**

"**I'm still looking." He told her, "It's hard to find a good apartment in Chicago."**

"**It's hard to find a good apartment anywhere." Abby bit her lip. She was going to regret this move for a long time to come. "Why don't you come back and take my bed? Neela and I can figure something out."**

"**Are you sure?" Ray asked. Abby nodded.**

"**Yeah I'm sure. Hey, I still want you to stay awake all night so maybe Neela can take my bed and we can relax in the living room." She said. Ray shrugged his shoulders. This was going to be an interesting night.**

**

* * *

Abby unlocked the front door and peered in. Neela was sound asleep on the couch. Abby sighed deeply. She nodded towards her room.**

"**Be quiet." She whispered leading Ray to her bedroom. Abby's heart pounded. She was doing this out of the kindness of her heart. Ray had no place to go and he was hot. Abby shut the door behind him. "Neela sleeps a lot."**

"**That's cool. Me too." Ray said falling onto the bed. "So what are we going to do tonight if I need to stay awake?" Abby looked at him. He had that look upon his face...that bad look.**

"**We can watch TV." Abby said grabbing her roommate. "TV is god."**

"**You promised me a kiss earlier today." Ray said staring at her. Damn, he remembered. Abby smirked sitting on her bed.**

"**That'll happen later." She said laying against her pillows. Abby closed her eyes for a moment. She had had such a long day. Putting her feet up felt so good. She felt Ray shift on her bed and felt his body near hers. Abby opened her eyes and saw Ray above her.**

"**What about now?" He asked. His voice was husky and it made Abby melt.**

"**We should do this, Ray." She told him, "you've had head trauma today."**

"**One of my heads is just fine." Ray smirk, "The other one on the other hand..."**

"**Perv." Abby chuckled. "Why me? I wouldn't have pegged me as someone you'd want to hook up with. I thought your type would be young and pretty."**

"**Abby, you're gorgeous and don't ever think other wise." Ray said. Abby rolled her eyes.**

"**One of Barnett's lines along with I'm a doctor, take off your shirt so I can look at it." She said. Ray laughed.**

"**I've actually used that." He said, "but I'm telling the truth, Abby. You're beautiful." God, he wasn't going to stop that was he? Okay so Abby didn't believe that someone like him would think she was pretty never the less gorgeous, but it still felt good.**

"**Oh shut up and kiss me." Abby said. Ray smiled. That was what he liked to hear. He leaned over Abby and pressed his lips against hers. There wasn't any shock factor in this kiss like there had been last time. She was expecting to feel the softness of his lips on hers.**

**She didn't hold back her groan this time. As Ray's tongue stroked her mouth, sending electricity to places that had been dormant for awhile, she groaned loudly. their breathing began to get heavy. Abby pressed her body against his as his body covered hers. She could feel his manhood pressing into her. This was great. Ray pulled his lips from hers and began to kiss her jaw line. His lips attached themselves to her neck. Abby's body quivered. God, he knew exactly what he was doing and Abby loved it.**

"**Ray..." She croaked out as his hand began to creep up her shirt. Ray smiled against her neck as his hand covered her bra covered breast. Her back arched into his hand.**

"**What do you want, baby?" He mumbled. Abby shivered feeling his tongue trek across her collarbone. Her mind was slowly shutting down. His fingers were doing amazing things to her breasts. Electricity and Heat seemed to seep from them.**

"**Ray..." Abby groaned. She hadn't expected the day to end like this.**

"**Tell me." Ray purred. Abby slowly opened her eyes and tried to regain her senses.**

"**We can't do this." She whispered. Abby felt Ray's fingers stop. She felt the disappointment surge throughout his body.**

"**Why can't we do this? You clearly want me and I want you." Ray said.**

"**I know, but Neela is in the next room." Abby said.**

"**If Neela wasn't here you'd have sex with me?" Ray asked. Abby nodded. He grumbled and fell back against the pillows.**

"**You're not going to fall asleep are you?" She asked. Ray shook his head.**

"**Trust me. No one this worked up can fall asleep." He said. Abby smiled weakly. She felt bad because she wanted Ray just as bad as He wanted her, but she knew how loud she could get and Neela was a light sleeper most nights. If they were meant to have sex, they will sometime and If they weren't, they won't.**


	4. Housewarming present

**November 20th, 2004**

**Abby stood in front of Starbucks cradling a cappuccino in her hands. This caffeinated beverage kept some of her warm from the Chicago winter. Ray had called her twenty minutes ago and told her to meet her outside of this starbucks at noon. Now it was 12:02.**

"**There you are gorgeous." Ray trotted up.**

"**Shut up." Abby said,. "You're late."**

"**My watch says 11:58 there fore I'm early." He said.**

"**Mine says 12:02." Abby told him.**

"**Then we'll average them and that makes me exactly on time." Ray grinned taking her elbow. "Come on."**

"**Where are we going?" She asked. This was just what she needed...A little bit of mystery.**

"**I want to show you something." He said. "It's just down the street."**

"**And then Ray raped and murdered Abby. She was sorely missed." Abby said. Ray chuckled.**

"**Who would miss you?" He asked.**

"**Your momma." Abby shot back. Ray winked at her. She certainly did have a playful side to her. He liked that a lot. Hell, he liked her a lot, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He was going to play this cool until he got what he eventually wanted.**

"**I found a studio apartment, Lockhart." He said. Abby arched her eyebrow.**

"**Where you can rape and murder me?" She asked him. Ray nodded.**

"**Don't ruin my plan." He said. Abby looked at him. He was still holding her elbow. It was nice to be led down the street by a very sexy man.**

"**So, what's it like?" She asked. Ray thought for a moment.**

"**Bathroom, small kitchen, nice sized bedroom, but the living room is huge. I could hold band practice there." Ray said, "If I ever get my band up and running that is."**

"**I'll play tambourine." Abby said. Ray looked at her with his patent smirked and bobbed his head.**

"**Cool." He said. Ray's hand let go of Abby's elbow and moved around to the small of her back. Even though her jacket and sweater, she could feel the warmth of Ray's hand. Abby shook her head. She had to stop thinking like this. Who cares if she hadn't had sex in a very long time. She shouldn't feel attracted to every man who walked by her, but Ray wasn't every man. He was...Ray.**

"**My toes are freezing off." Abby told him.**

"**Well, we're almost there, Babe." He said. Abby shot him a look. Babe? Ray felt Abby tense slightly up. "Just relax, Abby."**

"**So said the spider to the fly." She mumbled. Ray shook his head and led her up some stony stairs.**

"**Here we are." He said taking his keys out. "It's on the top floor." Abby nodded slowly as Ray unlocked the building door. He already seemed so excited about this place. Abby wondered if this was his first apartment by himself. He was young enough where she thought it might be true.**

"**Thank god for Pilates." Abby said as they climbed the stairs. There was no way she could do this in heels, but hell, when did she ever wear heels? Ray stopped in front of a door and unlocked it.**

"**Welcome to the Casa de Ray." He said. Abby stepped in to the huge living room. Half of the wall and ceiling were made out of glass and you could over look Chicago. The only item in the living room was a stereo. Abby began to laugh as she walked down the hallway. "What?"**

"**I can totally tell that you're a guy." She said going into the bedroom. It was big and empty. Ray looked at her oddly, "You have no furniture in your place not even a place to sleep, but yet you have a tricked out stereo."**

"**Tricked out." Ray chuckled. "Well, I hope you can tell I'm a guy buy something else." Abby shook her head.**

"**Actually I can't." She grinned broadly as she continued to look around, "Ray, this really is a good place you have here. A little bit bigger than mine."**

"**I know." Ray smiled showing her back to the living room. "Any music requests?"**

"**Anything with you on it?" Abby asked. She watched the twinkle appear in Ray's eyes. She obviously had said the right thing. He nodded as he grabbed the blanket off of his speaker. He lay it on the floor for Abby and went to the stereo. Abby sat down on the blanket. Okay, he had a stereo and a blanket in his house.**

"**Here you go." Ray turned the volume down so not to blast Abby out of his apartment. She listened to the fast pace screaming music. She moved her head slightly.**

"**Is that you on guitar?" She asked as the guitar solo started. Ray was grinning broadly as he sat next to her, "You're amazing, Ray."**

"**Thanks." Abby saw slight embarrassment flush over his cheek. "You shouldn't have much trouble forming another band or even signing."**

"**Don't say the S word." Ray said. Abby watched a little sadness flash through his eyes. Was that a miss opportunity or the breakup of the band she saw? Abby wasn't sure.**

"**Ray, you have some serious talent I hope you know." Abby said, "I'm impressed."**

"**If I had more time that I could devote to my music that would be one thing, but I don't." He said. Abby sighed slightly.**

"**I know. It's hard being a doctor." She said. Abby bit her lip and then spoke, "I'm going to kiss you okay?" A smile returned to Ray's face.**

"**I think I may be able to handle that." He said. Abby leaned over. She hovered millimeters away from his lips. She could feel his breath against her. Abby slid her eyes shut as she kissed him. This had been the first time she had initiated the kiss. Ray's hand slid around her neck pulling her into a deeper kiss. Their tongues danced a slow dance together. This kiss was different than the others. This one wasn't rushed. This one wasn't hard. This one was perfect.**

"**Ray..." Abby whispered against his lips. Ray shivered slightly as his name vibrated against his lips.**

"**What?" He asked her. Abby slowly opened her brown eyes. God, she really is gorgeous, Ray thought.**

"**Touch me." She croaked out. Abby wanted to feel his hands all over her. She wanted to feel how much knowledge those hands had. Ray pressed his lips to hers once again.**

**It was amazing how hot ray made Abby feel. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. His hands crept up beneath her sweater to touch her warm flesh. Abby groaned loudly into Ray's mouth. Heavenly.**

**His hands slid up her rib cage, bringing the sweater with them. Abby broke the kiss for a moment to pull the sweat off. Ray's eyes darkened with desire as he watched more of Abby's body be exposed to him. Goddess.**

**Ray's lips attached themselves to her neck, sucking on his pulse point. Abby thought she was going to orgasm right then and there. Her hands began to unbutton Ray's shirt. It was only fair. She felt Ray shiver as her hands touched his muscles. He shrugged his shirt off. Abby groaned. Bliss.**

"**Abby, do you want me to stop?" Ray whispered. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to right now. The black lacy bra left nothing to his imagination. Abby shook her head.**

"**No." She said softly. Ray's hand immediately slid up her sides causing her to shiver. Abby smiled as she felt Ray began to unhook her bra. This was what she had been fantasizing about the past week. She wanted this, even if it was just a one time thing. She felt the material slid away from her body. She heard Ray groan.**

"**You're so beautiful." Ray whispered as Abby lay down on the blanket. She almost believed it right at that moment. He wasn't lying. He had never seen anything as beautiful. It made him sort of nervous but he wasn't going to tell her that. Ray began to unbutton her pants.**

"**Thanks." Abby said lifting up her hips so Ray could easily remove them. She watched as Ray licked his bottom lip. He was nervous yet excited. That made two of them, she thought as Ray toss her jeans away.**

"**Are you sure?" Ray asked once again as he began to unbuckle his own jeans.**

"**I'm very sure, Ray." Abby said, "I don't want to stop." She couldn't help taking in a shuddery breath as she watched Ray pull down his jeans. Lord, he wasn't wearing any boxers. Her throat went dry. He was a fine specimen of a man. Ray smirked as he covered her body with hers.**

"**Only one piece of material separates us now." He whispered. Abby groaned with a playful smile.**

"**What a shame." She said, "How will we take care of that?"**

"**I don't know." Ray smiled as he slid his hand up her thigh. Abby's eyelid fluttered slightly. Her breathing immediately deepened. "Want me to take them off for you?" Abby nodded. She couldn't make any words come out right now. Rays hand slid over the material causing Abby to shudder. His fingers hooked into the material and slid them down Abby's legs. She smirked kicking them off.**

**This was it. They looked into each other's eyes. There was an understanding that passed through them at that moment. It was hard for Abby to explain. As she felt Ray enter her body everything slipped away. She thought nothing. Her mind shut completely down as she experienced a tidal wave of emotions. Ray and Abby's bodies seemed to have been made for each other and they both realized that as they had sex that afternoon.**


	5. High School & Daisies

**December 1st, 2004**

**Ray had a skip in his step and a song in his heart. He whistled nonstop and he felt like an idiot. Abby was just a girl. He had no right to be so worked up about her. She was just a girl...Of course he had to keep on reminding himself about that.**

"**Yo, Carter, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ray walked up to the admit desk. John looked at him. He hoped he didn't look that young when he was newly starting out.**

"**About a patient?" John asked, "Because I have twelve right now."**

"**No It's about Lockhart." Ray said. He knew Abby would probably kick him in the nuts if she knew he was talking to John. John nodded.**

"**Is everything all right between the two of you?" He asked.**

"**It's perfect." Ray said, "You know I'm not one for looking for pointers or anything like that."**

"**I've noticed." John said looking at Ray seriously, "What is it Ray? I don't have time for this."**

"**Abby and I are sort of seeing each other." He said. Ray smothered the smile that threatened to cross his face when he saw the stunned look on John's face, "You dated her. Is there something I should be careful with or a flower she likes?"**

"**You're dating, Abby?" John asked. Ray nodded, "I swear to god Barnett, don't screw with her."**

"**I'm not. I swear, Carter." Ray said.**

"**She's...She has enough going on in her life. She's a sensitive woman although she doesn't like people knowing that. Abby has had a hard life and she deserves to have things calm for awhile. You aren't the calm she needs." John said walking away.**

"**Whoa. Wait a minute." Ray jogged after him, "You're forbidding me not to see her?"**

"**I'm advising you not to see her. Abby is a sweet girl. She doesn't need trouble." John said.**

"**I'm not going to give her trouble. I swear." Ray said. He couldn't believe the balls on this man, "Abby told me about her drinking problem and I'm going to support her with that one hundred percent."**

"**It's more than her drinking. She has a screwed up family, Ray." John said, "She uses that as a shield to keep from getting too close from anyone. Trust me, I was ready to marry her and she hid behind her brother."**

"**Everyone has a screwed up family." Ray said.**

"**Not like hers. Her mother is sick." John sighed deeply. "Maggie is Bipolar and has tried to kill Abby on many occasions. Abby just needs stability."**

"**Look, I'm not asking her to marry me or even date me seriously right now. I just...I want her in my life. I know she's special. She must be special to you or you wouldn't be trying to protect her. You may think I'm a player or a slacker by the way I dress, but when I find something I care about, I stick with it, Man." Ray shook his head, "Forget I ever asked you." He growled and started to walk away. He wasn't going to be told he couldn't see Abby.**

"**Barnett?" John called out. Ray turned around, "Daisies." He smirked.**

"**Thanks." Ray said going to his locker.**

**

* * *

Abby stomped the slush off of her boots as she walked into the ER. She looked around. It looked pretty quiet in here. Good thing because Abby wasn't in the mood to deal with any patients or cocky doctors. She walked into the locker room and threw off her jacket.**

"**I hate winter." She mumbled to herself. She walked to her locked and stopped. There was a single daisy taped to her door. She grinned broadly peeling it of. It was nice to see a little bit of Spring in the dead of winter. She sniffed it. She loved daisies. She opened her locker and saw a note had been slipped in there. Only two words were on it 'Supply closet'. "Lord." Abby chuckled as she slid her lab coat on. She tucked the daisy into her button hole and walked out. Maybe today would be a good day after all. Abby walked into the supply closet and saw Ray holding another daisy.**

"**Thank god it's you. If Chuny walked in here one more time she would of thought I was courting her." Ray chuckled planting a kiss on Abby's forehead.**

"**Are you courting me?" She asked.**

"**Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." He winked handing Abby the other daisy.**

"**How did you know I liked daisies?" She asked him smelling the new one.**

"**A little bird told me." Ray said taking her hand. "What time are you off today?"**

"**You mean tomorrow?" Abby asked. "I get off at seven. Why, Pervert?"**

"**Well, Wench, They delivered my bed yesterday." Ray chuckled. Abby rolled her eyes.**

"**See?" You are a pervert." She said. Ray leaned over and kissed her softly, "A sexy pervert."**

"**All good perverts are sexy." He mumbled against her lips.**

"**Opps." Chuny chuckled stepping into the closet, "Sorry, but your patient in five is looking for you, Ray."**

"**Got it." He sighed glancing at Abby, "See you around."**

"**Yeah." Abby bit her lip walking out of the supply closet. Chuny followed her.**

"**So, you and Ray huh?" She smirked.**

"**No. There's no me and Ray." Abby said.**

"**He's kind of cute." Chuny said looking at the flowers, "And thoughtful."**

"**We're just friends, Chuny." Abby insisted as she went to the admit desk.**

"**Who you friends with?" Pratt asked.**

"**Her and Ray were making out in the supply closet." Chuny laughed. Abby shot her a look.**

"**You and Barnett?" Pratt chuckled, "I can't see it."**

"**I can't see you and Chen so it all evens out now doesn't it?" Abby smirked. John walked up behind her.**

"**Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Abby nodded.**

"**Sure." She said. John looked down at the Daisies Abby held. He sighed. "What?"**

"**You and Ray." He said. Abby groaned loudly.**

"**Did Chuny tell you too? This is getting ridiculous. Should I go over the OA system and tell people who might not have heard?" Abby growled.**

"**Ray told me." He said.**

"**Oh." Abby pierced her lips, "What did he tell you?"**

"**Just that he wants you in his life and that he cares for you." John said. Abby looked away. He must have been talking about a different Ray because Ray Barnett didn't care for anyone but himself. Abby looked down at her flowers.**

"**Are you the little birdie that told him I liked daisies?" She asked. John nodded.**

"**He wanted to know." He said. Abby sighed deeply.**

"**I'm not looking for anything serious, John." She said.**

"**Neither is he." John told he, "He said so, but I didn't believe him, just like I don't believe you." Abby crossed her arms, slightly annoyed with John.**

"**What do you mean you don't believe me?" She asked.**

"**You have feelings for him and he has feelings for you." John said, "you're both adults here. I want to see you happy, Abby. You know that. I can see in your eyes Ray brings something out in you." Abby growled loudly and glared at John.**

"**You think you know me just because we dated?" She snapped, "You don't know me at all. You have no idea what my feelings are for Ray. Stop being Arrogant, John Carter." Abby stalked away from him. Okay maybe she shouldn't have snapped at him because he was right. She had feelings for Ray already and that scared the shit out of her.**

"**Are you okay?" Neela walked up behind her best friend.**

"**No." Abby said pulling one of the daisies out of her jacket, "I'm falling for Barnett and I know he's going to break my heart. Men always do."**

"**Oh..." Neela glanced around them, "Like...How much are you falling for him?" Abby turned and looked at her.**

"**You don't want to know, Trust me." She said. Neela groaned loudly.**

"**That's bad." She said.**

"**Can you do me a favour?" Abby asked. Neela nodded.**

"**I'll do anything for you." She said and that was the truth. Abby knew it.**

"**Can you go find Ray and ask him about me?" Abby asked her. Neela rolled her eyes.**

"**We're not in bloody high school, Abby." She said.**

"**Please. I just...I don't want to invest anymore feelings in this before I know I won't get hurt." Abby told her. Neela sighed deeply and nodded. She always seemed to be the middle person. It was this way in high school for her. Neela walked down the hallway until she found Ray.**

"**Dr. Barnett, May I speak with you for a moment?" She asked. Ray nodded and excused himself from his patient. "How do you feel about Abby?"**

"**Excuse me?" Ray smirked.**

"**I know you put on this I'm a player attitude, but you're human and humans have emotions and feelings for other humans." Neela said. Ray chuckled. "Abby has deep feelings for you. She's terrified you're using her and will hurt her."**

"**I'm not." Ray looked at her shocked, "I would never hurt her."**

"**That's great, but it often happens when it comes to her." Neela said, "Do you care for her?" Ray stood there staring at Neela. Care for Abby? Shit, he cared a lot about her. It was venturing on territory he knew nothing about. Ray nodded.**

"**I know she probably sent you over here to ask me how I felt. You can tell her, I like her a lot and I hope she likes me a lot." Ray said, "Whether it's a serious relationship she's looking for or a occasional relationship she's looking for, I'll be here waiting." A small smile came across Neela's face.**

"**Perfect." Neela turned and walked back down the hallway. Finally, she though. She caught up with Abby, "He likes you just as much as you like him." Abby stared at her.**

"**Seriously?" She asked. Neela nodded. Abby took in a deep breath. She was starting to panic. This was so out of character for her, but Ray brought something out in her that she never knew was there.**

"**Don't be so uptight. Go over there and tell him you want to see more of him." Neela said. Abby glanced down the hallway and saw Ray walking towards her. God, she did feel like she was in high school...She kind of liked it.**

"**Ladies." Ray nodded at Neela and Abby. Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.**

"**Look, I'm not looking to get married anytime soon if ever. I'm not looking for a live in boyfriend. I'm just looking for someone..." Abby flipped her hair off of her shoulder, "I'm looking for someone I can have fun with and I think that may be you."**

"**Cool. I think you're my someone too." Ray grinned. Abby's heart fluttered like a school girls heart on the first day of school.**

"**Cool." Abby said. She leaned over and kissed him softly. She could careless if she was at work and the rumour mill was terrible. Ray said he wanted her. Sure that brought out a lot of uncertainty and insecurities in Abby, but it was time. She had to step up to the plate. She wasn't getting any younger and she needed to have a good time.**


	6. Sabbath

**December 8th, 2004**

**Abby was really happy things didn't change too much after the talk they had in the hospital. She liked Ray and she didn't want him to be weirded out around her. This whole thing could turn out to be something really good. **

"**Wake up." Ray mumbled as he rubbed Abby's back. She groaned into his chest. "Wake up."**

"**You're comfortable." She said. A deep rumble of laughter came from within him causing Abby to groan again.**

"**I've never heard that one before." He said. Abby opened her brown eyes.**

"**I want to lay here in bed with you all day." She said. Ray sighed as he caressed the small of her back.**

"**I want to lay here in bed with you all day too, but I can't." He said. Abby rolled her eyes and fell back against the bed.**

"**I know." She said, "You have an important audition and I'm going grocery food shopping for you. What an amazing life I lead."**

"**You don't have to be so melodramatic." Ray said sitting up.**

"**You don't need to be an ass." Abby smirked.**

"**I never act like an ass." He said.**

"**Oh please!" She laughed loudly sitting up. She brushed her hair away from her face, "You act like an ass as often as possible. It's like in the Ray Barnett rule book."**

"**What does that say about you then? You're dating me." He said. Dating. They never actually said what they were doing.**

"**That makes me an ass pitier." She winked and jumped out of bed, "Christ, you need rugs." Abby grabbed her socks and pulled them on.**

"**You need clothes on. You're going to catch a cold." Ray said.**

"**Yes, Dr. Barnett." She mumbled grabbing her pants, "Now is there any food requests or can I get all tofu?" Ray grimaced. He hated tofu. The stuff tasted like ass to him.**

"**Meat. A lot of meat. I love meat." He said, "And a cucumber and tomato."**

"**Okay." She laughed. "I'll surprise you." Ray nodded as he pulled his jeans on. She could tell he was very nervous about the audition that was being held today. He had no reason to be though. Ray was an amazing guitarist.**

"**Your cell phone is ringing." Ray said. Abby looked around and sure enough she heard the beeping.**

"**Shit." She picked up her shirt and saw her cell. "Hello?"**

"**It's me." Neela said. **

"**What do you want?" Abby asked.**

"**Well, you didn't come home last night so I was sort of worried." Neela said, "Are you at Ray's?"**

"**Yes I'm at Ray's." Abby said. Ray smirked as he walked to the kitchen, "I'm doing some grocery shopping for him later. Do we need anything?"**

"**Bread." She said. "You've been spending a lot of time with Ray lately."**

"**Do you miss me or something?" Abby chuckled.**

"**Sort of." Neela returned the laughter, "I'll see you around maybe."**

"**Maybe." Abby hung up her cell phone. "Neela missed me." Ray laughed.**

"**How sweet." He said handing her a cup of coffee, "Don't forget the coffee too."**

"**I won't" She said cradling the coffee mug in her hand. "So, what song are you going to do for them?"**

"**Well," Ray cracked his knuckles, "Iron Man of course. A little Sabbath never hurt anyone." Abby groaned with a smile.**

"**Black Sabbath. That sure brings back some memories." She said. Ray arched his eyebrows.**

"**How so?" he asked.**

"**Troy Follows in the back of his mustang." Abby grinned. Ray groaned loudly.**

"**I shouldn't have asked." He said.**

"**Troy had a red mustang. I've wanted one ever since." She said.**

"**Now that's a nice car." Ray told her, "I may be able to hook you up with one. I have a friend who is into cars." Abby shook her head.**

"**That kind of car is impractical for me now." She said.**

"**You're not a soccer mom toting around your three kids yet." Ray told her, "A mustang is perfect. Only the old kind though."**

"**Of course." She said, "We'll see."**

"**Oh get some peanut butter too." Ray said.**

"**I will." Abby kissed his cheek, "Kick ass on that audition."**

"**I will." Ray grinned.**

**

* * *

Ray sat is guitar case on the floor right beside him as he stared up at the stage. A black man was already there playing. He looked at the band. They seemed to be enjoying this. Crap, Ray thought. One of the men turned around and smiled.**

"**Are you Ray?" He asked. Ray nodded stepping over to them**

"**Ray Barnett." He said extending his hand.**

"**Cool." He said, "I'm Mark. This is mike our drummer and this is Trevor our bassist."**

"**It's a pleasure." Ray said, "I saw you guys play at Stanker's a few months ago."**

"**You like?" Trevor asked.**

"**Well of course. If I didn't I wouldn't be auditioning." Ray chuckled.**

"**Good." Mark laughed as the black man stepped off of stage, "That was good man. Ray, you're up." Ray nodded as he picked up his guitar case. He could do this. Abby thought he was amazing and it wasn't like this would be his first band.**

"**What are you playing for us?" Mike asked him.**

"**Iron Man." He said.**

"**Nice." Trevor sat back, "Anytime your ready." Ray put his pick in his mouth as he got his red strat out. He put the shoulder strap around him and stood up. Ray began to play the familiar song. The power chords rang out. The extra licks, the extra embellishments sounded weird to his ears but he liked the smiles upon everyone faces. The words played in his head as he watched his fingers fly over the strings. His heart pounded as the song ended. Ray looked up.**

"**How was that?" Ray asked.**

"**Excellent." Mark said looking at the black man and then back to Ray, "We're going to have a really hard time choosing between the two of you."**

"**I understand." He smiled at the other man. This was what he hated. He hated waiting. "Let the best man win."**

"**I suppose." The other man said. Ray bit back a groan. There was no way he was going to get it. But there were always more auditions.**

**

* * *

Abby lugged in five bags of groceries into Ray's apartment. He was so lucky she found him hot or she wouldn't have done this. She hated food shopping. She had to do her own food shopping. She couldn't believe she let Ray con her into doing his. She walked into the kitchen and found Ray sitting at the kitchen table.**

"**I bought a lot of meat. Your credit card is bent." Abby chuckled.**

"**That's okay." He said watching her open the freezer. She glanced over her shoulder.**

"**You don't look happy." She said putting some of the meat away, "You didn't get it did you?" Ray sighed deeply.**

"**This dude before me played Stair Way to Heaven." He said. Abby groaned.**

"**Ouch. That's a hard song. Did he nail it?" She asked him. Ray scrubbed his hands over his face.**

"**Yeah he nailed it." He said. Abby sighed as she walked up over to him.**

"**Ray, there'll be other auditions. I promise." She said, "I'll help you look for some. We can form a band called 'Emergency'." Ray smiled weakly at her.**

"**There's no more auditions, Abby." Ray said.**

"**Of course there are. I'll go get a paper and we'll look for some." Abby said walking to the fridge. Ray grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.**

"**There's no more auditions because I'm in the band." He said with his stupid grin upon his face. Abby stared at him.**

"**But....but you said the guy nailed his audition." She said.**

"**He did, but I nailed mine too and I did better." Ray said to her. Abby stared at him in disbelief.**

"**You're in the band?" She asked. Ray nodded.**

"**I'm in the band." He was grinning from ear to ear.**

"**You little fuck." She smacked his shoulder, "I thought you were heartbroken and had no band." Ray laughed dodging her hand, "Shit head."**

"**You should have seen your face." He said, "You looked so sorry."**

"**You're going to look so sorry when I kick you in the nuts for doing that to me." She muttered. Ray wrapped his arms around her waist.**

"**Are you proud of me?" He asked.**

"**Yes." She said looking at him, "I really am."**

"**We need to celebrate." Ray told her, "Have any ideas?" Abby thought for a moment.**

"**Well, I bought a steak. I can cook that up, we can eat it, and then we can have a lot of sex." Abby smirked. Ray nodded. He liked that idea. He liked that idea a lot.**

"**Cool." He said letting go of Abby.**

"**Congrats, Ray." She said. There was a sparkle in his eyes she had never seen before. He looked genuinely happy. It made Abby feel good to see so much excitement in his eyes. She was proud of him, but yet she was slightly envious. He was happy. She wasn't, but she was getting there. The more time she spent with Ray the more happy she got. She was stepping onto new territory and she liked it.**


	7. Secret Santa

**December 18th, 2004**

**It was that time of year again. Drunken Santa's and Christmas light electrocutions. And the worse part of all Secret Santa. Abby hated Secret Santa time. She always had to do something good to out do people last year. Susan walked up to her with a jar.**

"**Pick Abby." Susan said. Abby groaned loudly hoping Susan would go away. "Pick." Abby closed her eyes and reached into the jar and pulled out a piece of paper.**

"**Who did you get?" Neela asked.   
"I'm not looking and if I did I wouldn't tell you." She said, "That defeats the purpose of it being a secret." Neela gave her a look.**

"**You'll be interested in seeing who I got." She held up the piece of paper and Abby saw Ray's name. "I have your boyfriend."**

"**He's not my boyfriend and you suck." Abby said.   
"He is to your boyfriend and I don't suck." Neela chuckled. Her eyes pleaded with her friend, "Please tell me who you got."**

"**Fine." Abby grumbled as she opened up the piece of paper. "Luka."**

"**How fitting. You know him well." Neela smiled.   
"He's changed so much over the years. I'm not sure who he is anymore." Abby said as Neela walked away. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Abby.**

"**Do you want to know who has you?" She asked. Abby nodded.**

"**Ray." Neela smirked and walked back to work. Abby stood there for a moment. Ray had her in this whole secret Santa thing? That could be trouble. Abby walked down the hallway when she ran into John. She glared at him.**

"**Are you still not talking to me?" He asked her.**

"**I don't want to ever talk to you again, John. Luka had enough sense to stay out of my relationship. I'll talk to him again." Abby smirked and walked into the suture room. She could careless what John thought. He made her mad.**

"**Hey." Ray grinned brightly when he saw her.**

"**I know you got me for this stupid secret Santa thing." Abby said, "What are you getting me?"**

"**I'm not telling you." Ray chuckled.**

"**I will tell you who pulled your name if you tell me." Abby said.**

"**Abby, I'm not telling you, but if you think hard enough you'll be able to figure it out." He said. Abby narrowed her eyes. "I'm a musician."**

"**And?" Abby asked.**

"**Think about it." He said. Abby did and then it hit her. He was going to write her a song. Redness crept over Abby's cheeks. She watched him smirk at her. She wanted to smack that smirk right off of his face. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"**

"**What are we, Ray?" Abby asked. Ray cleared his throat looking at his patient.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**We're more than fuck buddies. I know that. We said we weren't ready for a serious relationship, but what we've been doing for the past couple of weeks...That's serious." Abby said, "So, what are we?" Ray sat there staring at her.**

"**You're my girlfriend." He said. Abby stared at him. Girlfriend. She was someone's girlfriend. Was she ready for that? Hell yeah. She smirked.**

"**Okay. Dinner sounds fine." She said turning and exiting the room. Susan ran up to her.**

"**You haven't been to the gynecologist in two years." Susan said.**

"**Susan!" Abby looked around her shocked, "What the hell?"**

"**Your medical records. You need to have a physical by the first of the year." Susan said.**

"**Why?" Abby said.**

"**Because of insurance things." Susan said, "And because the people upstairs want it. I can do it if you want."**

"**No!" Abby's eyes widened even wider, "I'll make an appointment with Coburn or someone up there. I don't need a friend examining me down there."**

"**Oh. We could just ask Ray." Susan said.**

"**Bite me." Abby growled stomping down the hall. There was a reason she hadn't gone to see the gynecologist in a while. She hated them.**

**

* * *

Both Neela and Abby sat on the couch, tubs of ice-cream in their hands, watching TV. It was girls night for them tonight. Okay, it was we can gossip about everyone night. After havin dinner with Ray, Abby wanted to gossip, although Ray wanted to come over nad have sex.**

"**I think I'm going to get Ray some stuff for his guitar like picks and a strap." Neela said. Abby nodded as she licked the ice-cream off of her spoon.**

"**He'd like that." She said, "I have no idea what to get Luka."**

"**Ask Sam." Neela said. Abby shook her head.**

"**I'm sure she's as clueless as I am." She said. Neela sighed deeply.**

"**I need a boyfriend." She said. Abby rolled her eyes.**

"**You don't have time for a boyfriend." She said. Neela shot her a look.**

"**Of course I need. If you have time for Ray, I have time for Joe somebody." She said. Abby thought for a moment who Neela could get hooked up with.**

"**The only single man I can think of is John and I don't want you to date him." Abby grimaced. Neela too wrinkled her nose.**

"**I don't want John." She said, "I'll find someone someday. There's still hope for me yet."**

"**Maybe there is a maybe there's not." Abby winked as the phone rang. She groaned as she leaned over and picked it up, "Dr. Lockhart and Dr. Rosgotra, how may we service your needs?"**

"**Abby, it's your mother." Abby froze when she heard her mother's voice. She hadn't expected to hear from Maggie for another five years. She glanced at Neela.**

"**What do you want, Maggie?" She asked. Neela looked up. She knew all about Abby's mother. She often got an ear full.**

"**I just wanted to call my baby and tell her how proud I am of her." Maggie said. Abby looked at the television screen, "You're a doctor, Abby. Congratulations."**

"**I became a doctor a while ago, Mom." She said. "I even had this thing called a graduation. It's this thing where friends and family watch people leave school and go into the work force. You weren't there but Susan and Luka were. Susan, nine months pregnant, was there."**

"**Abby I know you. Did you really want me there?" Maggie asked. Abby pierced her lips. Had she wanted her there? She growled.**

"**I don't know, but a card would have been nice." Abby muttered.**

"**I'm sorry, Abby. I'm sorry I didn't send you a stupid card, but I'm calling now to check up on you." Maggie said, "Is there anything new with you?"**

"**I have a boyfriend. You would hate him. He plays the guitar." Abby said. She heard Maggie chuckle. "I'm living with a girl." Neela's eyes widened and she smacked Abby's leg.**

"**Don't you dare." She hissed.**

"**Her name is Neela and she's hot." Abby said.**

"**Abby," Maggie chuckled, "I know what you're doing. Is there anything you want for Christmas?" Abby sat there dumbfounded. Maggie was asking her what she wanted for Christmas. "Abigail...I'm trying to make a small effort here and I would hope you'd do the same."**

"**I need a coffee table for Christmas." Abby said. There was silence on the other end for a second. "A nice coffee table."**

"**Okay..." Maggie said, "A coffee table it is then." A small smile came across Abby's face.**

"**And maybe a microwave. I'm paying off loans and it's hard to furnish my apartment." She said. Neela looked at their coffee table and back at Abby.**

"**What happened to all the furniture that you had when I was there?" Maggie asked.**

"**You don't want to know. Trust me you don't want to know." Abby said. Maggie noted this. "Is there anything you would like for Christmas?" Maggie laughed.**

"**Just a picture would be nice." She said. Abby rolled her eyes but nodded.**

"**I can do that..." She said, "How is everything there? Are you staying on your medication?"**

"**Does it sound like I'm staying on my medication?" She asked.**

"**Sort of..." Abby chuckled. "Look, I have to go. Neela and I have a movie on pause, but....but it was nice hearing from you. I swear it was."**

"**don't make yourself a stranger, Abby." Maggie said. "I know a lot has gone on between us but you're still my daughter and I still care for you."**

"**I know." Abby said.**

"**I love you, Abby." Maggie said. Abby took in a deep breath.**

"**Take care, Maggie." Abby hung up the phone and stared at her melting ice-cream. Neela looked at her.**

"**Is everything all right?" She asked. Abby nodded.**

"**Things are just peachy." Abby said.**

"**Then let me ask you this." Neela said, "Why did you ask for a coffee table and a microwave?" Abby began to laugh.**

"**Because ray doesn't have them." She said. Neela burst out laughing.**

"**You're terrible." Neela chuckled.**

"**I know." Abby stuffed another spoonful into her mouth. Maggie had some balls to be calling her. Abby didn't care if it was Christmas, her birthday, or the end of the world. She was in no mood to hear from Maggie. Abby was happy and with Maggie, nothing was happy.**


	8. Not happening

**December 31st , 2004**

**So Ray had wrote Abby a song and put it on a CD. It was one of the most romantic things anyone had every done for Abby. She could feel herself falling fast for this man every time she put the CD in. She couldn't let herself fall in love...She could fall in like she reminded herself. But one thing she didn't like was going to the gynecologist. She had to make an appointment with Janet Coburn, even though she didn't want to. Janet was her boss at one time in career.**

"**Abby, come in." Janet waved her into her office. "It's a pleasure to see you. So, you're Dr. Lockhart now?"**

"**Hard to believe huh?" She chuckled.**

"**No. I knew you had potential." Janet said indicating the scale. "Up on that so we can get the easy stuff out of the way."**

"**Jee, thanks." Abby stepped up onto the scale and Janet looked at it.**

"**One thirty-five." She said. Abby moaned loudly.**

"**I gained two pounds the past two weeks." She said stepping off, "That's ridiculous."**

"**Not as ridiculous as wearing this gown." Janet handed her one and shut the curtain, "So, when was your last period?"**

"**It ended on the tenth of last month." Abby said as she thought about it, "I guess it's a little late."**

"**Have you had a lot of stress lately?" She asked. Abby laughed tying the gown up and opening the curtain.**

"**I have a new boyfriend so yes." She said as she climbed up to the table. "Okay please be gentle."**

"**I've warmed my hands up just for you." Janet said helping Abby put her feet in stirrups. "You should come more often. If you're sexually active, you need to be examined even if your job isn't pestering you to do this."**

"**I know." Abby sighed. "I swear I'll make another appointment soon."**

"**You better." Janet said looking up at Abby, "Are you ready?"**

"**Sure." Abby closed her eyes tightly as Janet began to examination. She groaned loudly. These things were never nice. **

"**When was the last time you had sex?" Janet asked. Abby blushed.**

"**This morning." She said, "It's Ray Barnett. He's a doctor in the ER." Janet nodded.**

"**He's a cutie." She said looking up at Abby, "Do you guys use protection?"**

"**Most of the time. I know it should be all of the time, but things happen." Abby said, "Why? Did I catch something?"**

"**You're a little swollen, Abby." Janet said pulling back and removing her gloves, "I'd like to do an ultrasound."**

"**Wh-Why?" Abby stuttered. She was going to start panicking. She knew what ultrasounds were used for. To check on a pregnancy and check on a cancer.**

"**I'm pretty sure you're pregnant." Janet said. All the air seemed to escape from Abby's lungs. That was impossible. She couldn't be pregnant. She was Abby. Things like this didn't happen to Abby...but unfortunately they did. Abby didn't notice Janet squirting the gel onto her stomach. She was in utter shock. "Abby look." Abby turned her eyes to the screen and sure enough, there was a tiny creature up on that screen.**

"**Crap..." She whispered.**

"**You're about five or six weeks along right now. I'd say you were due mid-august." Janet smiled, "Congratulations."**

"**Thanks." Abby stared at the screen. This wasn't happening. She wasn't pregnant. God wouldn't curse a child like that. "I...I need to go, Janet."**

"**Abby, is everything all right?" Janet asked. Abby wiped her stomach off and jumped off of the table.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." She said pulling her jeans back on.  
"Abby, Calm down. Everything will be just fine." Janet said.**

"**No it won't." Abby pulled her sweater on over the gown and rushed out of the office. She really was going to be sick. This was the news she had been expecting. She thought a quick exam and she could go back to work. Ray was going to go ballistic. Abby rushed into the elevator, slipping the gown out from beneath her sweater. She threw it in the corner. This was exactly how she felt last time she was pregnant. Confused. Scared. Angry. Worried, Ray wasn't Richard though. As the doors opened up she stalked out, "Where's Ray?"**

"**Ambulance bay." Jerry pointed. She had to do this now. She had to tell him what was going on and what she was going to do about it before she lost her nerve. Abby walked out into the ambulance bay and saw Ray just staring up into the sky.**

"**What are you doing?" She asked.**

"**Hey you." Ray smirked, "Looking for snow."**

"**Check the ground." Abby walked up to him, "look, we need to talk."**

"**About what?" Ray asked her. Abby took in a deep breath. She had to do this or she never would.**

"**I'm pregnant." She said. Ray stared at her. His smirk never once faltered from his face.**

"**No seriously. What's up?" He asked.**

"**Seriously, I'm pregnant." Abby said. She watched Ray stumble back slightly as if the word pregnant was a cannon ball.**

"**Oh shit..." Ray took in a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate.**

"**You don't have to worry, Ray. I'm not going to keep it." She said. Ray looked at her with even more shock upon his face.**

"**Excuse me?" He asked.**

"**I'm going to have an abortion." Abby said. "I know what is entails and we're not ready for a baby. I'm never going to be ready for a baby. There's too much going on in my family history to bring a baby into it."**

"**You're not having an abortion." Ray said, "I will not allow it." Abby cocked her head and glared at him.  
"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do." Abby said, "It's my body and it's my choice." Ray growled loudly. It sort of startled Abby.**

"**you're not going to pull that its my body its my choice shit!" He snapped, "It's my baby and I have a say it whether it lives or dies! I don't fucking care if this was an accident or not."**

"**Don't yell at me!" Abby yelled back. "I'm doing what I want!"**

"**Don't I have a say in this?" Ray asked, "you tell me your pregnant but you're going to have an abortion. I'm suppose to be a man and step up to my responsibilities. You're taking that away from me."**

"**Well, sorry. It's getting done. I just thought you should know." She turned and headed back into the hospital. Ray ran after her and grabbed her arm.**

"**Please don't, Abby." Ray said. Abby stared into his eyes. He looked terrified and sad. "I don't care if you want nothing to do with this. Give it up for adoption. Give it to me, but please don't have an abortion."**

"**You can't be serious. You want this baby? Weren't you the one who said they were ready for a serious relationship?" Abby asked, "A baby makes for a serious relationship."**

"**I know, but I would rather do that than see my child get killed. I was raised to step up to the plate, Abby." Ray said, "My father taught me to be a man if anything like this happened."**

"**You have to understand where I'm coming from, Ray. I'm not ready to be a mother." Abby said. "I don't know how to be a mother."**

"No one does. It's a learning process." Ray said. Abby ran her hand through her hair.

"**Tell me this doesn't freak you out." She said.**

"**Christ, it freaks the hell out of me, but I am going to be a man and take care of my family." He said.**

"**it's not that simple. This is a human life." Abby said.**

"**Abortion isn't that simple." Ray said, "It's not the way out. You need to consider my feelings too." Suddenly, Abby was very conscious that they were standing in the middle of the ER yelling at each other. Every one was staring at them.**

"**We should talk about this at home." Abby said. Ray shook his head.**

"**No. We're talking about this right now." He said, "Please take my feelings into consideration, Abby. I know we're not ready for a baby, but please wait and just think about this. Please." Abby stared at him and nodded.**

"**I'm six weeks along so I can't wait too long." She said. God, Her mother would love this.**

"**When are you due?" Ray asked.**

"**August 13th or around there." Abby said, "Ray, I really don't want to talk about this here. I don't want everyone up in my business. This is between the two of us, not the two of us and the ER." Ray nodded.**

"**Is the baby going to get hurt because of your needle prick?" Sure he didn't want the baby to die. He didn't want to baby to get hurt. All of this scared the crap out of him though. Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him to the lounge. He was going to be pissed off when he heard this one.**

"**There was no needle prick." Abby said.**

"**Of course there was." Ray said, "You're taking medication for it." Abby shook her head.**

"**Awhile ago I had a patient who needed these drugs. She couldn't afford the cocktail so I said I got stuck so she could have the medication." Abby explained.**

"**Are you frigging serious?" Ray said.**

"**It's something I had to do, Ray." Abby said.**

"**That's something I'd do, not you." Ray said with a gentle smirk. "We really do need to talk more about this baby thing, Abby." She nodded in agreement.**

"**I know we do, but not tonight. I'm so tired and drained out already." Abby said. "Let me get a good nights sleep and have a think about this. You don't need to wait around after your shift. Just give me some time." Ray nodded.**

"**Anything, Abby." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before he waked out of the lounge. Abby plopped down on the couch and stared at the floor. Abby wasn't in control of her life anymore. Those two little words sent it into a tizzy. Would being pregnant set off the bipolar that she knew was lurking deep in her genes? It wasn't fair to her or this baby. What kind of sick game was the higher power playing?**


	9. Choices

**January 6th, 2005**

**Ray couldn't believe Abby was pregnant. He couldn't believe she wanted to have an abortion. There was no way in hell he would allow that to happen. Sure the idea of becoming a father scare the shit out of him, but he's rather do it than miss this chance. He had the right to use this chance to make everything all right. With a daisy in hand ray walked up to her front door and knocked.**

"**Coming." Neela opened the door and frowned when she saw who it was, "What do you want? How did you get in?"**

"**I want to see Abby and someone left the front door open." Ray smiled stepping into the apartment, "Where's Abby?"**

"**I mentioned having eggs for breakfast and that made her run off to the bathroom." Neela said, "She's not very happy with you."**

"**I want to see her." Ray said. Abby opened the bathroom door and glared at him. Ray smiled, "I brought you a flower."**

"**I see..." Abby said, "What do you want Ray?" He sighed deeply.**

"**Why do I need to have a reason to see my girlfriend now that you're pregnant?" He asked her, "I never needed one before."**

"**Things have changed." She said, "Am I your girlfriend still?"**

"**Of course, Abby." Ray chuckled reaching out and taking her hand. He pulled her close to him. "Have you made a decision yet?"**

"**No I have not and I'd appreciate no pressure." Abby said.**

"**There is none. I swear." Ray told her. "I think we can do this, Abby."**

"**I'm glad you have so much confidence in us, Ray." She said. "Aren't you scared? You act like you're not scared one bit."**

"**Abby, I'm petrified." Ray chuckled. "I have never been this scared in my entire life. I feel like I'm going to throw up at any moment." Abby chuckled.**

"**I already have. Enough for the both of us." She said. Ray sighed as he put his hand on her stomach.**

"**I'm sorry I did this to you." He said.**

"**Ray, we both did this." Abby told him, "It takes two to create a baby."**

"**It also takes two to raise a baby, Abby." Ray said, "I think we could make this work. I think we could make a really cool family. A really weird family too."**

"**I know." Abby laughed as she snuggled into him, "I'm just confused."**

"**Abby, I'm falling in love with you and I already love this baby." Ray said. Abby's heart stopped pounding in her chest.**

"**Ray, you can't love me though." Abby said pulling away from him.**

"**Why not?" Ray said, "You're an amazing woman." It was at this time Neela had to step in.**

"If you don't mind a third party weighing in on this situation," Neela said. They stared at her, "You're not your mother, Abby. Yes there's a possibility you'd get bipolar, but I don't think you'd et it get as bad as hers. You know the signs. You know how to stop it before it gets worse. You will make an excellent mother because of all the crap you've been through. I know you love Ray and this baby already. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him. I see you touch your stomach and get that glimmer of hope in your eyes."

"**You love me?" Ray asked. Abby groaned loudly.**

"**I don't know...I don't know how I feel about any of this." She said, "I know...I know I don't want to have another abortion." Ray let out a big sigh of relief. This whole past week he had been so utterly terrified that she was going to have one.**

"**Thank god." Ray whispered as he hugged her. Abby giggled nervously.**

"**I think you two should move in together too." Neela said. Both Abby and Ray's eyes widened as they looked at her.**

"**I never asked her to." Ray mumbled.**

"**I don't think we're ready for that step yet." Abby said. Neela rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how these two people were acting.**

"**The two of you are having a child together. Don't tell me you aren't ready to take that step." Neela said, "Having a baby together is way more serious than moving in together."**

"**I know..." Abby said.**

"**I'll take this apartment so you don't need to worry about that." She said. Abby couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**I'm sure you would." She said, "but I'm not ready." Abby looked at Ray. "What about you?" Ray shook his head as soon as the question was out of her mouth. "Maybe within time, Neela."**

"**I just think it's what is best." Neela told her.**

"**I think sex is what is best." Ray said standing up and extending his hand towards Abby. She rolled her eyes. Ray was such a romantic. Neela groaned.**

"**I'll turn the TV up really loud then." She said. Abby laughed as she got to her feet. Why would she want to leave that girl?**

**

* * *

Abby kissed Ray's sweaty chest as she lay back down next to him. They certainly did have amazing chemistry when in came to stuff in the bedroom. Hell they had chemistry everywhere. There was no denying it.**

"**I stopped smoking." Abby said. Ray grinned brightly as he looked at her.**

"**Are you serious?" He asked. Abby nodded, "How is it going?"**

"**Fine." She sighed, "I'm chewing a lot of big red. It'll be healthier for the two of us if I just stop. Although one sounds very good right now." Ray chuckled.**

"**I stopped doing something too." Ray said.**

"**Scratching your nuts?" Abby grinned.**

"**No." He said, "I've stopped drinking." Abby looked up at him, "It's not fair to you if I drink in front of you so I decided just to stop. My liver will thank me."**

"**I'll thank you." Abby said kissing his chin.**

"**Now, I won't stop smoking." He said. Abby laughed.**

"**You don't have to. I'll want to smell you every once and awhile." She said. Ray tightened his arms around her. He honestly wouldn't mind that. "How silly was it for Neela to suggest us moving in together, huh?" Ray shrugged.**

"**I understand her reasoning, but I'm not ready for that step." He said.**

"**Me either." She said, "Plus, you're a phone call away. If I have a midnight craving, I can call you."**

"**I'll probably be up anyway." Ray said. They laid in each others arms for a few minutes. They listened to their breathing. They listened to each others heart beat.**

"**Do you really love me?" Abby asked finally breaking the silence.**

"**I think so." Ray sighed, "I've never felt like this before. I think about you all the time, when I'm in the shower, on stage, or in a trauma." Abby chuckled.**

"**Wow...romantic." She said looking up at him, "But it's the same for me. Freaky isn't it?" She asked.**

"**What?" He cocked his eyebrow as he looked at her.**

"**The two of us. We didn't want anything serious. We were sure to state that, but now We love each other and we have a child on the way." Abby said.**

"**The world works in mysterious ways I suppose." He said. Abby knew that was the truth. It most certainly did.**

"**I never thought I'd be able to fall in love again or let someone love me." Abby sighed. Ray nodded in agreement. He never thought this would happen to him either. "I'm so proud of you."**

"**Why is that?" Ray asked, "Am I that good In bed?" Abby chuckled and nodded.**

"**Well, you are but that's not why I'm proud of you." She said, "I'm proud of you because even though you're in a band and the club scene, you chose to stop drinking because of me and the baby." Ray grinned sheepishly.**

"**It only seemed right." He said.**

"**Thank you for that. Honestly." Abby smiled cuddling back into him.**

"**No problem." He said to her, "We have a gig next week. Are you coming?"**

"**Of course I am." Abby said rolling onto the mattress. Her hand went onto her stomach. Ray looked at her and smiled. God, it was so nice to see. He couldn't wait to see her stomach start to grow.**

"**So," Ray said, "Are you really going to keep the baby? For sure?" Abby nodded.**

"**For sure, Ray." She said, "I'm not getting any younger. If I wait until I'm ready to have kids, I may not be able to have them and it'd be too late. I think I can do this."**

"**I know you can. how hard can it be to take care of a baby?" Ray asked. Abby looked at him and began to laugh.**

"**Oh Sweetheart, you're so stupid." She said.**

"**I'm not stupid. I'm hopeful." Ray said stroking her arm, "This is going to be so amazing. Someone that has half me and half you in them. They're going to be incredibly cute." It was the half her that scared Abby so much. This child was going to be cursed with her genes.**

"**I hope the baby looks like you." She said, "You're hot."**

"**So are you." Ray told her. Abby's heart fluttered once again. How did he do that? How did he make her feel like that? She had never felt this content with a relationship before.**

"**You're not getting laid again as much as you try." Abby said. Ray ran his finger down her side causing Abby to shiver.**

"**I wasn't trying to get laid again." He insisted.**

"**you're a man, you're always trying to get laid. There's no denying it." Abby said patting her stomach, "I have something to show for it." Ray laughed holding her even tighter.**

"**You're a nut job." He said. He was one to talk, Abby thought. She was very thankful he didn't want to do the moving in thing. Maybe someday they would, but right now Abby had a lot on her plate. She didn't want to deal with a move on top of it.**


	10. The Flyig Rat

**January 13th, 2005**

**Ray had to admit. He was pretty damn happy. Why shouldn't he be? He had a gorgeous girlfriend and a baby on the way. For once things were looking up for Ray. Oh he couldn't forget he was a member of a hot band.**

**Goatsucker was getting gigs left and right. Ray had to be careful when he scheduled things to not schedule things during work. He didn't want to get burnt out. Tonight he had a big gig at the Flying Rat. Ray was slightly nervous, especially because it was Abby's first time seeing him play live.**

"**You need more eyeliner." Abby said sharpening her pencil slightly. He leaned over, "Don't move." Abby slowly traced his eyes in her eyeliner. She knew it'd look hot from stage.**

"**How's my hair?" He asked. Abby ran her hand through it and gave it a spritiz of hair spray.**

"Perfect." She said.

"**Are you sure?" Ray asked.**

"**Trust me. You're perfect." Abby said sitting on a couch that was near the back entrance. She knew why Ray was nervous. There were a lot of people out there and one of them could be a talent agent. They could get signed, get a record deal, fly to Hollywood, make a video, win a Grammy, and become millionaires. Okay, it was a long shot but it didn't hurt fantasizing about it.**

"**You're going to be out there listening right?" Ray asked. Abby chuckled with a slight nod.**

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." She said. Abby listened to the song he wrote for her every chance she got. It was going to be nice seeing him play life. "What's your set list?" Ray pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Abby. Her eyes widened, "Your playing Abigail? Why? That's my song." Ray chuckled.

"**The guys heard it and loved it." He said, "It's a little faster pace than you're used to but it still rocks. Is it okay?" Abby nodded.**

"You wrote it." She said. Ray sighed deeply.

"**I'll take it off if it makes you feel uncomfortable, Sweetheart." He said. Abby shook her head as a smile returned to her face.**

"**No. Keep it. Maybe another Abigail will think you're talking about her and get a lot of groupies." She said, "But remember you have only one Abigail."**

"**Always." He kissed her cheek as Mike came in.**

"**Are you ready?" He asked. Ray took in a deep breath and nodded.**

"**Hell yeah." He grinned. Abby stood up and headed for the door.**

"**I'll be by the bar and kick anyone who blows smoke in my face." She said.**

"**I'll be watching you." Ray winked as Abby walked out. She couldn't wait until they started to play. She walked up to the bar and sat down.**

"**Could I have a ginger ale with very little ice?" She asked the bartender. He nodded and went to get her drink. The MC stepped onto stage.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen. Boils and ghouls, the flying rat is privileged to have here tonight Goatsucker." He said. Everyone cheered including Abby. She cheered even louder as they stepped onto stage.**

"**Here you go." The bartender handed her her soda.**

"**Thank you." Abby smiled sipping it. She was a little queasy tonight. Maybe this would help.**

"**How you doing tonight?" Mark yelled into the mic. Everyone cheered. Abby watched Ray put the strap around his neck and take a deep breath. "We're Goatsucker. Get ready to party!"**

"**Dorks." Abby said under her breath as the band began to play. This was her type of music. Fast, loud, and a lot of kick ass guitar. It was so attractive to see Ray up there on stage. She knew fully understood why groupies did the things that they did. One song after another, Goatsucker was bringing the house down.**

"**This next song is dedicated to a lovely lady in the audience tonight." Mike said. Oh god, Abby thought. Her face turned bright red as she looked up at Ray as the familiar riff began...although quicker.**

"**Treat me! Treat me!" Ray yelled into the microphone. "I have a pain in me that you must fix. Treat me! Treat me! Oh Abigail, I love you so. Treat us well and nothing else may fail. Treat me!" Abby couldn't help but feeling embarrassed. This song was hers. As the lyrics went on, it got deeper about their relationship. The entire time Ray was on stage, he was staring at her. There was something so powerful about it.**

"**Hello there." A man sat next to Abby, "Can I buy you a drink?"**

"**No thank you." She chuckled.**

"**My name is Charles." He extended his hand.**

"**Abigail." She purposely said her full name so maybe the guy would realize the Abigail song was being sung for her.**

"**it's a pleasure to meet you, Abigail." Charles smiled, "Are you sure I cannot buy you a drink?"**

"**I havent finished what I have here, but thank you." Abby smiled pleasantly at the man.**

"**Do you come here a lot?" He asked. Abby shook her head.**

"**This is my first time here." She said.**

"**Mine too." Charles smiled, "The band is pretty good." Abby chuckled with a slight nod.**

"**They're the best." She said looking up at Ray. He was staring at Charles. He didn't look too happy.**

"**It's not my type of music but I can appreciate it." Charles said, "Do you like it here?" Abby nodded.**

"**It's nice." She said.**

"**What do you do for a living?" Charles asked. Abby smiled at him. God, he was getting annoying.**

"**I'm a doctor in the emergency room." She said. Man, it felt nice saying that.**

"**Wow a doctor. That's really great." Charles said, "I'm an accountant."**

"**Sounds...fun." Abby smiled politely.**

"**Don't humour me." Charles chuckled as the band stopped playing. It was break time before their next set. "It's really boring but it pays my bills."**

"**Well, that's good at least." Abby glanced over at Ray. He jumped off of the stage and was walking towards them.**

"**I suspect you have a lot of student loans you need to pay off." Charles said.**

"**not many." Abby said as Ray stepped in between them.**

"**Excuse me, I was talking to this lady." Charles said looking around Ray.**

"**I think the conversation is over." Ray said. Abby groaned loudly.**

"**Come off it, Ray." Abby said, "We were just talking. He wasn't sticking his tongue down my throat."**

"**Leave the lady alone." Charles said, "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you." He stood up and got in Ray's face.**

"**You better sit back down." Ray said. Abby covered her eyes in embarrassment. She couldn't believe this was really happening.**

"**Or what?" Charles asked. Ray growled and pushed Charles hard. The man stumbled back into some people. "You bastard." Charles charged after Ray.**

"**This is fucking ridiculous." Abby grabbed her jacket and purse. Ray threw back his fist and punched Charles. Abby rushed out of the bar. She couldn't believe this. Ray was getting into a bar fight all because she was talking to a man. She didn't need that kind of shit in her life right now.**

"**Get off of me!" Charles yelled as Ray pinned him to the floor.**

"**Abby is my girlfriend and she's pregnant! She doesn't need you or any other scumbag in this joint hitting on her!" Ray growled and Mark and Trevor pulled him off of the guy.**

"**Man, calm down." Trevor said.**

"**prick." Ray growled looking back at the bar. Abby wasn't there. "Where's Abby?"**

"**She left and I don't blame her." Mark said.**

"**Shit." Ray took running out of the club, "Abby!!" He saw her on the corner flagging down a taxi. "Abby, wait."**

"**Leave me alone." She snapped. "Taxi!"**

"**Come on, Stay." He said.**

"**No! you frigging embarrassed me in there." Abby yelled, "What the hell was that? Are you going to beat up every guy who talks to me? What if Morris asks me a question? Will you punch him in the face?"**

"**Everyone wants to punch him in the face." Ray smirked.**

"**This isn't funny, Ray." Abby said.**

"**I was jealous okay?" He asked.**

"**No! It's not okay. He was just talking to me. That's all." Abby said, "You need to control your anger and your jealousy before we go any further. What happened in there is unacceptable. I am not your possession. I am free to talk to any other person on this planet that I wish to. Just because I'm carrying your child and may be your girlfriend...that doesn't give you the right to act like an ape."**

"**Abby, look I'm sorry." Ray said.**

"**Go finish your set, Ray. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Abby said.**

"**I'm not letting you leave pissed off at me." Ray said.**

"**I would just close your mouth right there, Ray." Abby looked at him, "You're going to say something that will piss me off even more. Just go, Ray." Abby flagged down a taxi and it pulled up next to her.**

"**I love you, Abby." Ray said. Abby turned and looked at him.**

"**I know you do." She said with a sigh "I love you too, but what happened in there...You need to sort out your priorities, Ray, before we get into this relationship any further. I cannot be with a man who uses violence to solve stupid little problems. This isn't the first time. Don't forget what happened to your eyebrow the other week."**

"**Abby, I'm so sorry." Ray said. His heart felt like it was going to fly from his chest.**

"**Me too." She sighed as she climbed into the taxi. Ray watched as the taxi rode off. He felt like a complete asshole. He shouldn't have let his jealousy over take him like that. He knew he had overreacted. He was just trying to protect what was his. He didn't want Abby to get hurt, but it turns out she did regardless of what he did.**


	11. Marina

**January 20th, 2005**

**Week 9 of pregnancy**

**Okay, so Ray knew he had screwed up big time. Abby had been right. He had been using a lot of violence lately. He never had realized it. All his scars he had were because of stupid little fights. He had to stop this. He had a child on the way and he didn't want it to be raised in a violent family.**

"**Chuny, the IV is running dry in five. If you'd change it I would love you forever." Ray smiled.**

"**Don't need your love." Chuny winked as she walked away.**

"**A shoot and a miss." Morris chuckled stepping up behind Ray.**

"I wasn't hitting on her. I have no need to hit on her. I have a girlfriend...Until some of us." Ray looked at him.

"**From what I've heard, you're single again." Morris said with a smug smirk that Ray wanted to smack off of his rat like face.**

"**Well, you heard wrong." Ray said, "Abby and I are still dating. We're having a baby and we're happy."**

"**Ah huh..." Morris chuckled, "The grape vine isn't wrong."**

"**Yes it's always wrong. It said you were a smart and wonderful doctor but your anything but." Ray growled grabbing a chart, "Marina Melendez."**

"**That's me." The young woman stood up.**

"**Come right this way." Ray cast a mean glance back at Morris. "So, what seems to be the problem?"**

"**I've been bleeding a lot from...you know...down there." Marina said. Ray nodded as they entered the room.**

"**When was your last period?" Ray asked.**

"**What's that?" Marina asked.**

"**Menstruation cycle." He said.**

"**I'm not following." Marina said. Ray stared at her.**

"**How old are you, Marina?" He asked.**

"**Twenty-three." She said. Ray nodded and glanced at Sam.**

"**Would you like to take this, Sam?" He asked.**

"**Why me?" She laughed.**

"**You're a woman. You can explain it better." Ray said standing up, "I'll be back later, Marina, to check on you."**

"**Okay." She smiled. Ray stepped out of the room shaking his head. He couldn't believe that. A twenty-three year old not knowing what her period was. That was wrong.**

"**Hey." Abby stepped in front of Ray.**

"**Oh. Hey." Ray smiled.**

"**How are things?" She asked.**

"**Fine." Ray said, "How's the baby?"**

"**Still making me throw up." Abby chucked as Sam stepped out of the room.**

"**You might want to call Psyc down here. She still has no clue to what I'm talking about." Sam said walking to the admit desk. Abby arched her eyebrow.**

"**Trust me. You don't want to know." Ray chuckled. "Abby, I miss you."**

"**I miss you too." Abby smiled.**

"**Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? That is if you don't throw it all up." He said. Abby chuckled.**

"**I'd probably throw up if I was pregnant or not." Abby winked.**

"**Jeez, thanks." Ray chuckled as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He glanced over at Morris and gave him a look. He's just jealous, Ray thought. "So is everything cool between us?"**

"**I really hope so Ray." Abby said seriously, "If you ever use any of that violence towards me, myself and Ray jr are out of here."**

"**Number One I will never ever raise a hand to you. Number two we're not having a ray Jr." Ray said. Abby's eyes sparkled with delight as he mentioned the baby. He could see how excited she was. **

"**An Abby Jr?" She asked.**

"**No Junior." Ray chuckled as he went to the admit desk.**

"**This whole thing is going to be exciting." Abby said, "Choosing names and all of that."**

"**Archibald is nice." Morris said.**

"It sucks." Abby gave him a look.

"**So does Raymond." Morris muttered as he walked away.**

"**Archibald does suck." Ray laughed as Chuny came running down the hallway.**

"**Ray, your girl in five is bleeding out!" She cried.**

"**What? That's Marina. She has her period." Ray said.**

"She's bleeding out" Chuny snapped. Ray and Abby took off down the hallway to marina's room. Ray's heart stopped when he saw the puddle of blood on the floor. Marina was passed out.

"**Oh my god." Ray ran to her side, "Get four units of o-negative. Marina! Marina can you hear me?"**

"**Pulse is thready." Abby said, "This isn't her period, Ray."**

"**I know." He said as the monitor started to beep. "Oh god." Ray opened up her shirt. "Paddles. Charge to two hundred."**

"**Two hundred." Abby said turning the knob. Sam ran into the room.**

"**Oh my god." She cried, "What the hell happened?"**

"You were the last one with her." Ray said, "Clear....Nothing...Charge to three hundred....Clear. Shit. Start compressions." Sam ran over to the bedside and began to apply compressions to marina's chest. Chuny ran in with the extra blood.

"**The blood is here." She said as she began to hook it up.**

"**Let's push an epi." Ray said.**

"**What did she present with?" Abby asked him.**

"**I thought she just had her period." He said. The four of them worked on Marina for thirty minutes until the machine rang out her final heart beat. Ray looked at Abby. This was all his fault.**

**

* * *

Ray sat in Kerry's office waiting for Kerry to arrive. He and Sam had been summoned up there only twenty minutes after Marina's death. He watched Sam pace back and forth in the large office.**

"**Taggert, sit down." Ray said. Sam shot him a look.**

"**I swear to god, Barnett, if I loose this frigging job because of you I'm going to kill you." Sam growled.**

"**You're not going to loose your job. This was my fault not yours." He told her.**

"**But she'll question me to why I didn't consult another doctor." Sam said, "I know how Kerry works. I can't afford to loose this job. I have a child to care for."**

"**So do I." Ray mumbled as Kerry walked in with two files in her hands.**

"**Sam...Ray...It's funny, you two would be the last ones I would have thought to be up here, but reading your files I wonder why I thought that. Sam, sit." Kerry sat behind her desk, pulling out Marina's chart. "So tell me what happened."**

"**Marina came in telling me she was bleeding. I assumed it was her period and I made Sam explain to her what her period was. I left and then like twenty minutes later she bled out." Ray said.**

"**Did you examine her?" Kerry asked. Ray shook his head.**

"**No I did not." He said.**

"**Why not?" Kerry asked.**

"**I used my judgment. I thought she was just having her period." Ray said.**

"**Regardless of whether or not she is menstruating, It is your job to examine every single patient you take under your wings." Kerry looked at Sam, "And same goes for you. You are the eyes and ears of this ER, Sam. If you see something not being done, it is your duty to come tell me. Why didn't you?"**

"**I honestly do not know, Dr. Weaver. I took Dr. Barnett's instructions and did what he said." Sam said.**

"**You didn't question it?" Kerry asked. Sam shook her head. "The two of you put me in a difficult situation. Every patient needs to be examined."**

"**I know that." Ray said, "Don't blame Sam. She only did what I told her to do."**

"**She's a grown woman. She should know what's right and wrong." Kerry said, "I have grounds to fire the two of you."**

"**Oh god please don't." Sam said.**

"**If I did, that would leave us very under staffed." Kerry said, "The two of you are on probation. One slight screw up and you will go in front of the board. Sam, I'm suspending you for one week without pay. Ray, two weeks without pay."**

"**Yes, Ma'am." Ray said.**

"**Get your stuff and leave." Kerry said, "The two of you practice medicine beautifully. You just need to use your heads more. I hope there won't be any other incidents like this again."**

"**There won't be, Ma'am." Ray said.**

"**Very good. You may go." Kerry said. Sam and Ray didn't hesitate. They rushed out of that room. As they made their way to the elevator, Sam glared at Ray.**

"**You're the worse doctor I've ever met. Take other peoples feelings into consideration before you just bulldoze over us all." Sam said.**

"**I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Sam." Ray said.**

"**Oh I'm sure you are." Sam stepped onto the elevator. "I'm just so stupid for following along. I knew better."**

"**I knew better too but I was being lazy." Ray leaned against the wall, "At least you get to spend some quality time with Alex." Sam shot him a look. She wasn't in the mood for him to talk to her any longer. Ray closed his eyes. He wasn't doing very well with the women around him. He felt like he was apologizing all over the place. He needed to stop and smell the roses...These two weeks off will give him plenty of time for that.**


	12. Maggie

**February 3rd, 2005**

**Week 11 of pregnancy**

**Okay so the two weeks off hadn't been as bad as Ray had thought they would be. He was able to do a lot with Goatsucker. It was nice to be on stage more. He was able to write two brand new songs that the guys just loved.**

**What was also great in these past two weeks was that Abby's morning sickness had halted. He was happy to see her able to eat more food (and see her gain some extra pounds as her waist line started to expand). He was able to spend time with Abby and that meant more to him than Goatsucker.**

"**Can we pick out baby names?" Ray asked as he washed Abby's dishes. Abby began to laugh. She shook her head.**

"It's too early." She told him, "We have like eight weeks before we find the sex out."

"**I know, but I don't know your naming style." Ray glanced at her, "Do you like Trendy names or old fashion names?" Abby thought about it for a moment. She never really had thought about names before. She had names she liked that she had heard on patients.**

"**I suppose somewhere in between." She said.**

"**Me too." Ray said putting the plate into the drainer. "Short and sweet."**

"**Yeah like Jack or Eve….but not those." Abby smirked.**

"**They're nice." Ray said, "Well, that'll give me some idea and when we find the sex out I'll be ready." Abby chuckled. Ray was such a nut sometimes, but she nodded.**

"**I'll be ready too." She said. It was going to be amazing when they found the sex out. She had been with many couples on that day. She had seen the looks upon their faces. They looked like they were in heaven. Abby wanted to feel that. Soon, she would. She never thought she would get here, but now that she was, Abby was so damn excited to experience all the fun in pregnancy…It was what happened after the pregnancy she wasn't too sure about.**

"**So, are we doing anything for Valentine's Day?" Ray asked. Abby shook her head.**

"**I don't' celebrate it." She told him. Ray frowned deeply as he looked at her. He shut the water off.**

"**What do you mean you don't celebrate it?" He asked.**

"**It's just a stupid holiday created by the card companies." She explained to him, "Therefore I do not celebrate it."**

"**I guess I'll return the tennis bracelet I got for you." Ray said. Abby rolled her eyes.**

"**You didn't get me one." She said.**

"**Not now. I'll have to return it." Ray said.**

"**You're so full of it." Abby chuckled as she stood up, "You couldn't afford one. You're not getting me."**

"**Then I'll take back the diamond tiara." Ray said. Abby laughed.**

"**Can't you just see me in a tiara?" She asked, "My name is Abby. I'm an alcoholic and a princess." Ray laughed walking over to her.**

"**You'd look sexy in one." He said. Abby pushed him away.**

"**I need to get going." She said grabbing her jacket, "Will you be here when I get back?" Ray nodded. She smiled. She loved coming home and seeing Ray there.**

**

* * *

Abby sat in the hard folding chair staring at the group mediator. Sometimes she found these meetings very boring, but she had to come. There was no way around it if she wanted herself to be healthy.**

"**Abby?" The mediator asked. Abby looked up from her daydream, "We haven't heard from you in a few weeks and we have some new members. Why don't you reintroduce yourself to us."**

"**Um…Okay." Abby stood up. "My name is Abby and I'm an alcoholic. It's been eight months since my last sip of alcohol. This one was my third slip, but I can't afford to have another slip. I'm pregnant now and There's more than myself to think about now. I've worked on the maternity ward so I've seen what alcohol does to babies. I think that's been the biggest reality check I've ever had."**

"**How far along are you, Abby?" Thomas asked.**

"**About eleven weeks. I didn't want this baby at first, but now I do. I want it to be as healthy as possible. If I have another slip up, my child could suffer." Abby said.**

"**It's great that you acknowledge that." The mediator said, "But you need to remember, a slip up in the next eighteen plus years will still effect your child. I know there are a lot of people here who can say that it had affected their children." A few people nodded as Abby sat back down.**

"**You don't realize it at the time of course." Emily said, "My daughter Michaela was three years old when I drank two bottles of jack Daniels and passed out for two days. Her father was away on business so Michaela had to take care of herself. Obviously she couldn't. That was one of the biggest things I regret with my sickness."**

"**Or how about driving." Connor looked at Abby, "We all know drinking and driving is wrong, but I was drunk when I picked my three kids up from school. Jessica didn't want to get in the car with me. I made her though I drove ten miles, drunk, with my three babies in the car. Nothing happened, but All four of us could have been killed."**

"**I don't think I would do that." Abby said.**

"**I didn't think I could either." Connor said to her, "The disease knew other wise. It wants you to fail. It wants to over take your life. All of us here have experienced that and our families have experienced it. This baby still doesn't know what alcohol will do to it's mother. You have a chance to show this child the joys of life without alcohol."**

"**I know." Abby sighed deeply, "My boyfriend stopped drinking. He doesn't have a problem, but he stopped for me."**

"**That's wonderful." Emily said. "It is great to have all the support you can get."**

"**I want to give you your year chip, Abby. I've been close on several occasions. I hope I can give you one." The mediator said. Abby nodded.**

"**I promise you can." She said.**

"**Promises from alcoholics are like sex from nuns. They don't happen." The mediator said, "Prove me wrong, Abby."**

"**I will." She said. God, this was going to follow her her entire life. She knew it would.**

"**Does anyone have any comments before we go?" The mediator asked. No one spoke up. Thank god, Abby thought. She wanted to go home. "All right. I'll see you next week." Abby grabbed her purse. There was always a mad rush for the door. Emily grabbed Abby's hand.**

"**How are you doing?" Emily asked, "You know with the pregnancy."**

"**Just fine thank you." Abby smiled pleasantly, "It was a shock of course. You know my history. I didn't want to bring a child into this world like this, but my boyfriend. He's really great. He supports me in everything I do." Emily smiled gently.**

"**That's wonderful." She told her, "That's one thing I didn't have. Carl never helped. He was always on business. What does your boyfriend do?"**

"**He's a doctor and a musician." Abby said, "So, he's busy a lot but so am I."**

"**Aren't we all?" Emily laughed, "Listen, if you ever need anything even if it's a shoulder to cry on or an alcoholic to alcoholic conversation, You have my number."**

"**Thank you , Emily." Abby said, "I really appreciate it."**

"**And if you have a girl, I have a lot of things from when Michaela was little still. You're free to take them." She said.**

"**I might take you up on that offer." Abby laughed as she headed out the door. Baby things were expensive and she had a limited budget for right now. Richard was going to love this. Hey, he had a kid now why couldn't Abby?**

"**Is there anything else you need, Abby?" Emily asked.**

"**I don't know as of yet." She said, "I may need a babysitter someday."**

"**I'll take you up on that offer." Emily said giving her a tiny wave. "I'll see you later."**

"**Bye." Abby gave a wave as she got into her car. She pulled her cell phone out as she started the vehicle up. Okay, she knew she shouldn't be driving while on the cell phone, but she had to multitask. She dialed her mother's number.**

"**Hello?" Maggie asked.**

"**Mom, it's me." Abby said.**

"**Who's me?" Maggie smiled.**

"**Very funny." Abby said, "I really need to talk to you."**

"**Oh…" Maggie wasn't used to that. Abby usually kept to herself. Maybe this was her chance to restart their relationship, "Well, I'm here with open ears so fire away."**

"**Well…" Abby took in a very deep breath. She could do this. "You're going to be a grandmother." Maggie went silence. She could literally hear the wheels in Maggie's head turn. "Ma?"**

"**Wait….Are you telling me that you're pregnant?" Maggie asked. Abby chuckled as she pulled up to the red light.**

"**Yup. Ray and I are expecting a baby in August." Abby said.**

"**Oh. My. God." Maggie started to hyperventilate, "I'm going to have a grandbaby!"**

"**Yeah. I'm eleven weeks along." Abby said.**

"**Oh Abby, you've made me the happiest I've been in a very long time." Maggie said, "I knew this would happen for you someday. I need to meet this Ray guy or at least talk with him."**

"**You will I promise." Abby said, "Listen, I'm driving so I need to get off the phone. I thought you should know. Tell Eric."**

"**Oh I will, Sweetheart." Maggie said. Abby could hear the joy in her voice. "I love you Abby." Abby took in a deep breath. This was her chance to start everything over again. New man, new baby, new everything.**

"**I love you too, Mom." Abby said, "Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled. That had been short but sweet…That was how Abby liked her conversations with her mother. Now she told her mother. Next on the list was Ray's mother. She knew nothing about her, but she knew she deserved to know.**


	13. Manny

****

February 7th, 2005

Week 12 of pregnancy

Abby hadn't thrown up in twenty-four hour. She felt good. She felt like she could run a marathon now. Okay, maybe not a marathon, but a brisk walk a thon.

"Did you have a lot of morning sickness when you were pregnant with Cosmo?" Abby asked Susan. The woman began to laugh and she nodded.

"Hell yes. The smell of air made me sick." She said, "Are you nauseous? I can prescribe you something." Abby shook her head.

"I think it's passed for me." She said looking at the board, "We're kind of backed up aren't we?"

"Aren't we always?" She chuckled as Morris walked up to them.

"Would we get in trouble if a child swallowed something of ours?" he asked. Susan and Abby stared at Morris.

"Tell me this was just a hypothetical question." Susan said.

"It sort of is…" Morris looked away. Abby groaned loudly.

"You're unbelievable." She chuckled and walked to the ambulance bay. "What's the ETA of the GSW?" Jake turned and smirked at her.

"Five minutes. You come to help me?" He asked. Abby nodded.

"You're a med student. Can't do one of these alone." She said. He grinned at her. God, she hated that smile. It reminded her of Ray's…sort of.

"You know if you weren't pregnant-"

"Don't finish that statement." Abby warned him. Jake chuckled.

"SO let me ask you something. What do you see in Ray?" He asked,

"You're getting a little personal aren't you?" Abby asked. Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just small talk." Jake said. Abby rolled her eyes as the ambulance screeched into the bay. Doris threw open the back doors and the Hispanic man in the back was screaming. There was so much blood.

"Shit." Abby whispered as she pulled on the gurney. She barely listened to his vitals as she stared at the purple bandana tied on his forearm, right above a tattoo of a Monkey. Her heart pounded.

"Trauma one." She said, glancing back at Jerry. "Get security down here, Jerry."

"What have we got here?" Pratt asked as he walked into the trauma room with Abby.

"Gang banger." She said looking at the man, "Are you a member of Los Monos?"

"I don't have to tell you shit, Punta." He growled. She smiled weakly applying pressure to the wound. He screamed.

"Bitch." he hissed.

"Sorry did that hurt?" She asked.

"What's your name man?" Greg asked. "We need a name or we can't fix you up and those security guards will love leaving you vulnerable to whom ever wants to finish off the job."

"El Lobo." He growled.

"Your gang name will have to do I suppose." Abby said examining the wound.

"His birth name is probably Percival." Greg smiled. Abby couldn't help but to chuckle. Jake rushed into the trauma room.

"I need help. Another member is in." He said. Greg nodded to Abby.

"GO help." He said. Abby peeled her gloves off and followed Jake.

"GSW to the chest. He's lost a lot of blood." He said.

"Next time have a nurse come get someone. You stay with the patient." ABby said going into the hallway. There seemed to be a riot. People were yelling every where. She heard a gunshot. You could never mistake a gunshot. A muscular arm grabbed her and nearly yanked her off of her feet. She looked at saw the familiar Orange bandana around the man's head.

"Let me go!" Abby snapped. One hand slipped over her stomach and her other hand tried to push away from him.

"Don't you dare move, Bitch." Manny Del Riaz hissed. Abby saw the gun come from his pocket. Fear swelled deep inside of her. She didn't care about her own life. She cared about that child growing inside of her. So this was what maternal instinct was. This is what it feels like to be a mother. Right at that moment, she knew Maggie would have had the same feeling inside of her if her children's lives were at stake. It somehow made Maggie a more real parent.

"Pl-Please." Abby whispered. Manny raised the gun up over his head. He pulled the trigger and everyone stopped.  
"If anyone moves, This doc will get it in the head." He snapped. Abby couldn't control her shaking. She thought she'd be in my control of her body in situations like this, but she was wrong.

"Look, you don't want to do this." Susan said trying not to move.

"I want him! Tell me where you have the mother fucker!" Manny snapped.

"Who are you looking for?" Susan asked. "Just let my doctor go."

"Yeah right bitch." Manny laughed pressing the gun to Abby's cheek. Tears began to swell in Abby's eyes.

"I'm preg-gnant. Please." Abby whispered.

"I'll shoot your baby if you don't shut the fuck up." Manny hissed. Ray stepped out of the exam room and stared at Abby. What the fuck was going on here?

"Ray, don't do anything." Abby said. Ray boiled with anger. He wasn't supposed to do anything? That freak was holding onto his girl and technically his baby. He had a god damn gun pressed to her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" El Lobo limped out of the trauma room. Manny turned to him and aimed the gun. Greg rushed out and grabbed El Lobo.

"Don't do this. Not here, Man." Greg said. "There are children here and she's pregnant. If you're going to fucking kill yourselves do it somewhere else." Ray watched Manny and the tears stream down Abby's cheeks. Manny was distracted. He was going to be a hero. Ray bolted and took a running jump into Manny. He let go of Abby. Then there was gun fire. Ray grabbed Abby and pulled her behind the admit desk as the police rushed it.

"Oh G-God." Abby began to sob. She could still feel the gun pressed to her cheek. She wanted to vomit. Ray wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. They listened to what was going on.

"It'll be okay." Ray whispered. They listened to the Police arrest someone. They didn't know who. They didn't care who. Abby thought she'd have grey hair after today. She rubbed her stomach.  
"I w-was so afraid the baby-"

"I know." Ray said. Abby pulled away from Ray and stared at him.

"You're bleeding." She said. Ray looked at his arm. "Oh my god. You've been shot." Abby stood up.

"Christ, did it ruin my tat?" Ray growled.

"Fuck your tattoo." Abby grabbed a packet of gauze. She glanced at the floor. El Lobo was laying there dead and Manny was being pulled away. "Susan, Ray's been shot." Abby knelt down and helped Ray remove his jacket. "Does it hurt?"

"I've been shot. It kind of hurts." Ray hissed. Abby pressed the gauze to the wound.

"It doesn't look bad." She said, "I can remove the bullet. It's near the surface."

"I want some kind of medication." Ray said. Abby smiled weakly.

"It'll only take a second." She looked at Susan, "I can do it right?" Susan knelt down to look at Ray's wound.

"Go ahead." She told Abby. Ray groaned loudly. He didn't want Abby pulling anything out of him.

"I didn't want him to kill you or the baby." Ray said.

"He didn't." Abby said reaching into the wound. She gently tugged out the bullet. She plopped it into Susan's hand and immediately began to sew up the small wound and dress it. Ray exhaled and closed his eyes.

"All because I love you guys." Ray mumbled. Abby stared at him and smiled. There was that L-word. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her body was still shaking. She knew she had to calm down. She wanted this baby to be all right especially now Ray risked his life to save it. He saved her too. He loved her. This was all for real.


	14. Out of Control

****

February 21st, 2005

Week 14 of pregnancy

The darkness was covering her. The familiar gloom was here. She could see herself slipping. If there wasn't a life growing inside of her, she would have picked up that familiar bottle to get rid of the cloud. But there was. There was something growing inside of her. Ray could see the cloud over Abby. Since the other week, Abby hadn't been the same.

She was sit on the window seat and just stare. She thought mostly about how awful her life was and why would she bring a child into it. Neela tried to talk her out of it, but none of it would do any good. She was in a funk that not many people could reach her in. Ray was desperate.

"Do you think she'll be mad that I invited him over?" Ray asked. Neela shrugged her shoulder.  
"Who cares if she's mad. It'll be some sort of emotion." Neela said, "Frankly, I'm worried. I know she's…I don't know…had troubles but I haven't witnessed much." A knock came upon the door. Ray took in a deep breath and glanced back towards Abby's bedroom door.

"Let the fun begin." Ray opened the door and smiled at John, "Thanks for coming by."

"No problem." John removed his jacket, "How is she doing?"

"She hasn't done much of anything. I don't think she's eaten or drank much." Ray said, "I don't want her to hurt the baby."

"She wouldn't intentionally do that." John said. "She in her room?"

"Yeah. You can go right in." Ray said. John walked to Abby's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Abby?" He walked in and shut the door behind him. Abby turned around and groaned.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Ray and Neela were worried. I was worried." John sat on her bed, "You haven't come into work this week."

"I've had a lot on my mind." Abby said looking back out the window.

"Like the shooting? Ray's fine." John said. Abby sighed.

"I know Ray's fine." She said.  
"Then what is it?" John asked. Abby went silent again. "I can't read your mind."  
"Thank god for that." She mumbled. John smiled as he watched her. "I want to drink, John."

"I'm sure you do. When Joshua died, it took a lot of power inside of me not to slip." He said.

"This baby hasn't died yet." Abby whispered. John frowned deeply.

"Yet? What makes you think it will?" He asked.

"Because it belongs to me." She said, "Everything I touch and love turns to shit."

"That's not true." John said.

"What kind of life can I give this baby, John?" Abby turned and looked at him, "This baby deserves a stable family."

"You can give it a stable family. From what I've seen you and Ray got what it takes." He said, "You have a roof over your head and a job."

"I know that, John, but what about the other stuff?" She asked. John sighed deeply, "I can feel it deep inside of me. I know it'll explode. I know it'll come."

"Abby, Best chances are you won't get it. It usually emerges when you're in your twenties." John said.

"Or have hormonal changes." Abby said, "And lord knows My hormones are changing."

"It won't happen to you." John said.

"Regardless, This baby could get it. Look, John, My mother and my brother both have it. They're terrible. You know they are. They are terrible people when they'd don't take their medication. This baby will be at risk." Abby said, trying not to get upset, "And look at me. I'm an alcoholic."

"A recovering alcoholic, Abby." He told her.  
"This baby is going to be screwed up." She whispered.

"When Kem was pregnant with Josh, I had so many fears. I'm an addict too and I did think He would wind up one too. I thought since my brother died of cancer he would too. It's natural to have this kind of fear, Abby." John said glancing back at the door, "Out there is a man who is worried about you and the baby. He wants to provide a nice life for the two of you."

"I know he does and I thank him for that. He doesn't understand how I feel though." Abbys aid.

"Tell him." John said. Abby shook his head.

"He knows about my past." She said looking back out the window, "Whenever I close my eyes, All I can see is that gun pressed against my temple. All I can feel is that fear that was coursing through my veins."

"The two of you are fine." John said.  
"I know…" Abby said. She sighed deeply and put her hand on her stomach. From beneath her touch, she could feel a small movement. It felt like there was a goldfish in there. Suddenly a smile spread across her face, "The baby…"

"What about it?" John asked.

"It moved." She turned around smiling, "I felt it move."

"Feel like a little mouse?" John asked.

"A goldfish." Abby chuckled getting up. She walked to the door and stepped out. Neela and Ray stared at her, "The baby. I felt the baby move."

"What?" Ray grinned brightly as he stood up.

"The baby moved. I felt it." She said walking over to him. She placed his hands on her stomach. "It felt like a goldfish swimming around."

"I can't feel anything." Ray said.

"Wait." Abby held her breath and pressed his hands into her bulge. Then she felt the movement again, "Right there."

"I don't feel anything." Ray sighed deeply, "It's probably too light right now. In a few weeks, I'll be able to feel it." Abby's hands dropped off of her stomach.

"It was an amazing feeling." She said. John emerged from Abby's bedroom.

"Is everything okay now?" Ray asked her. Abby glanced back at John and then back at Ray.

"It's just. I'm craving a drink and things are piling up." Abby said.

"Well, I've come to a discussion." Ray said.

"And what's that?" Abby asked as she fixed her shirt again.  
"I'm not going to drink anymore." He said, "If you can't drink, I can't drink."

"Ray, you don't have to do that." Abby tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I am going to do it." Ray sat back down on the couch and offered his hand to her, "I don't want to drink, especially with the baby on the way. I don't want it to see me drink. It'll be bad enough it coming into bars to see me play."

"It's bad enough I have to go into bars to see you play." Abby sat next to him. Neela looked at John and smiled.

"Thank you for coming by." She said.

"No problem." He said, "I would do anything to help Abby."  
"I know that that's why I suggested you to talk to her." Neela said showing him to the door, "Do you think she should talk with a professional?" John nodded immediately.  
"Yes. With a bipolar history, you should talk with someone anyway, but you know how hormones can shift things. I just… I'm worried about Post Partum. It could happen, but if we catch it before anything happens, it'll be best for her and the baby."

"Thank you again." Neela smiled. John glanced back at Ray and Abby. She was snuggled into him and his hand was resting on her stomach. Abby looked at peace again. John sighed deeply. He could remember nights of him and Kem doing just that. He wished the best for Abby. After years of disappointment, Abby deserved to have a storybook life.


	15. Boy or Girl?

**March 7th, 2005**

**Week 16**

**Okay, so Ray wasn't much of a shopper. He wasn't one to go and buy frilly and fluffy things. But today he had to urge to go to the little baby shop downtown to pick up a few things. He wanted to surprise Abby. As he walked into the shop, he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. Here he was dressed in leather and carrying his guitar inside a shop that was pink and girly. He could feel the eyes that were on him. He was going to be a father. He had the right to go buy something for his child. A woman dressed like a million bucks walked up to him.**

**"May I help you with anything?" She asked. Ray looked at her name tag and smiled.  
"Well, Tanya, I'm just looking. I don't know what I want to buy right now." he said.**

**"Well, Sir, Our items are pretty pricey." Tanya told him with a smug smile. "There is a Target about four blocks away from here." Ray narrowed his eyes and chuckled.**

**"Did I step into Pretty Woman?" Ray smiled glancing at the items, "no I want to find something here I think." Tanya looked him over once again.**

**"What is your price range?" She asked him.**

**"Fifty would be nice." Ray said.**

**"Fifty…." Tanya looked around the shop, "I might have a brush or something like that."**

**"Look, Lady, my girlfriend is going to have a baby soon and I just want to find a cute little gift to give her." Ray said, "If you would leave me alone I could find something."**

**"Well." Tanya stuck her nose up in the air and walked away. Ray hated people like that. Yeah, he probably had troubles paying his bills every once and awhile, but soon all his loans would be paid off and he would be rocking and docing with the best of them.**

**Ray continued to walk around the store. He could feel everyone's eyes burning into him, waiting to catch him stealing. He was in control of his life now and would never steal anything. He reached down and picked up a chenille teddy bear. It was so soft and so expensive. He looked at the saleswoman and she was chuckling with her partner. He picked the teddy bear up knowing it'd be covered with vomit this time next year. He didn't care.**

**"here you go." Ray put it on the counter. He grabbed a comb and brush set from the counter. "This too."**

**"Very well." Tanya muttered as she rang up his order. "It'll be sixty-six even." Ray took in a deep breath. He was so glad last nights gig paid him in full and he hadn't had a chance to go to the bank.**

**"Here you go." He said. Tanya took the money. He hated people like this and wanted to show people like this off. Ray took the bag with anger and walked out of the shop.**

**Abby lay on the couch putting her hand on her stomach. Her bump was getting bigger by each fleeting moment. She liked it. She looked up when she saw Ray walk in.**

**"I'm so glad I don't have work today." Abby winked.**

**"It wasn't that bad." Ray said sitting on the couch, "I got a present for you. Well, for the baby via you." Abby chuckled as she took the bag from him.**

**"Well, we thank you." Abby said. She could get used to this. It was nice finally getting spoiled. Ray rubbed her stomach as she opened the gift. "Oh how cute!"**

**"I saw it and I had to get it." Ray said.**

**"They're expensive." Abby looked at Ray. He shrugged his shoulders.**

**"The sales person was a bitch and didn't think I could afford it." He said. Abby chuckled shaking her head.**

**"Well,. Technically we cant." She said putting the bear down, "Thank you though."**

**"No problem." Ray kissed her cheek. He felt it was a man's duty to take care of his child and to give it whatever he needed. Ray didn't care how much things cost. Maybe that would be his downfall in the long run.**

**March 21st 2005**

**Week 18**

**Abby took in a deep breath as Ray drove towards the hospital. She tapped her fingers nervously on the window. Ray looked at her and chuckled.**

"**Calm down. This is a good day." He said.**

"**I know. I'm just thinking and it's stressing me." Abby said.**

"**What about you thinking about?" Ray asked her. Abby paused and then looked at him.**

"**We need a bigger place to raise this baby." She said, "Neither of the apartments are good to raise a baby in." Ray nodded.**

"**I know." He said, "I've been looking for something in our price range. I promise I'll get a place before the baby gets here." Abby sighed deeply.**

"**I wish we weren't swallowed by student loans." She said.**

"**Soon, we won't be." Ray told her.**

"**I wish I wasn't swallowed in Credit card debt." Abby said.**

"**You're taking care of that. You're doing well." Ray said pulling into a parking space, "Soon you'll have that taken care of as well."**

"**You're too optimistic today." Abby muttered.**

"**One of us has to be." Ray chuckled, "Ready?"**

"**I suppose." Abby got out of the car.**

"**If it's a girl, Pricilla is a good name." Ray said leading her into the front entrance of the hospital.  
"So is Kicking Ray's ass." Abby said. Ray laughed as they got into the elevator. He put his hand on her stomach. This was awesome. As soon as the doors opened up onto the fifth floor, Abby felt anxiety over take her. She sat down in a chair as Ray told the nurse that they were here. What did Abby want? A boy or a girl? Secretly, she was hoping for a girl, but she knew Ray wanted a boy.**

"**Ray and Abby, you can come in here." Janet stood in the doorway with a large smile upon her face.**

"**Hi Doc." Ray said. Abby nodded to her.**

"**I just love when our doctors are here." Janet said closing the door behind her. "how are you feeling, Abby?" She groaned slightly getting up onto the table.**

"**Emotional." Abby said as Janet began to take her blood pressure. "I can remember when I worked up here how emotional the woman got with the sobbing and screaming and I just didn't understand it."**

"**And now you do." Janet chuckled, "it's very different on the other end isn't it?"**

"**Extremely." Abby sighed looking at Ray. He gave her hand a little squeeze.**

"**So, you'd like to find the sex out today?" Janet asked.**

"**We'd love to." Ray said, "If the baby is being good."**

"**It's not kicking my b ladder right now so maybe." Abby said. Janet chuckled as she put her gloves on.**

"**Okay, just lay back and We'll check on the baby." She said. Abby's heart began to beat even faster. This was exciting and terrifying. She jumped slightly as Janet squirted gel onto her belly, "Sorry."**

"**It's okay." Abby smiled looking at Ray. He was staring at the screen as Janet began the ultrasound.**

"**There's it's heart beat." Ray grinned broadly. Abby looked at the screen. Wow, she thought. She stared at her child on the screen.**

"**That's our baby…." She whispered.**

"**A very healthy baby too." Janet said, "Are you sure you want to know?"**

"**Please…." Abby looked at the screen. She didn't see what she wanted to see. Her lip began to tremble.**

"**You're having a boy." Janet grinned.**

"**YES!" Ray rose his hands above his head and glanced at Abby. "Abby?"**

"**I'm happy. I really am." She wiped her cheeks. He sighed deeply.**

"**You wanted a girl didn't you?" Ray asked her. She just nodded. "This baby is healthy."**

"**We don't know that." Abby looked at Janet, "What are the chances he'll be bipolar? My mother and brother are." Janet sighed as she began to clean Abby off.**

"**The chances are heightened since his grandmother and uncle have it, but you don't so that could work in his favour."**

"**It doesn't run in my family either." Ray said.**

"**But he's a boy." Abby said sitting up.**

"**Bipolar isn't a sexist disease, Abby. Both sexes are equally prone." Janet said.**

"**I could be a carrier." Abby told her.**

"**Yes you could be, but you could also not be." Janet said, "There's no lab tests to determine Bipolar." It was just then when Ray realized why Abby was upset. It was because Her mother who passed the disease onto her son, not to her daughter. Abby wanted a girl because she thought maybe she could skirt the disease.**

"**Abby, let's not focus on the what if's." Ray said kissing her forehead. "He may become bipolar later in life. He may become president later in life. He may have his tonsils taken out in life. He may just be normal. We wont know for awhile if he does and frankly, I don't want to just sit by and watch what may or may not come. We're having a son. A gorgeous son who I hope has your eyes." Abby sniffled and began to smirk.**

"**I hope he has your smile." She said. Janet smiled at the couple.**

"**Now the two of you have to decide on a name." Janet said. The both looked at each other. Now that would be a feat unto itself because Abby was sure both of them had their own taste in names.**


	16. A rose is a rose

**April 4th, 2005**

**week 20**

**Ray stood in Neela's empty room. It had taken them four hours to repaint it white. Neela had left and now he and Abby were here alone. Now they had a decision to make.**

"**Blue or green?" Ray held up to paint cans. Abby chuckled as she rested her hand on her stomach.**

"**Such drama in our lives." She said pulling out some border from her walmart bag, "How about top blue and bottom green. I can put this border in between them."**

"**Nice, Martha Stewart."** **Ray said. Abby rolled her eyes as she sat down in a rocking chair. She rubbed her stomach. This was nice. She had to admit it.**

"**Have you thought about names or anything?" Abby asked as Ray opened the green can. He shrugged his shoulders.**

"**A little. You?" He asked. Abby nodded.**

"**I'd like him to have Eric for a middle name." She said. Ray nodded as he began to paint the wall.**

"**That sounds good." Ray said glancing back at her, "Are you going to help?"**

"**I'm tired." She said as she stood up, "We need our rest. I'll come help after our nap." Ray shook his head.**

"**Go take a nap." He said. Abby smiled as she walked to the own bedroom. Being pregnant did have its advantages, she didn't have to work around the house. Abby crawled into the comforting bed with a groan. It felt so good to be in it. Almost instantly, Abby was as sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she finally awoke, but the morning sun was gone and the moon was now out. She must have been sleeping for a few hours.**

"**Ray?" She called out as she got out of bed. He walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist.**

"**I ordered some pizza. It should be here soon." He said. Abby nodded as he went back into the bathroom. Abby shuffled through the livingroom and into the nursery. She stopped in her tracks. It was completely done. The bottom half of the wall was green and the top half was blue and in the middle was the grasshopper border.**

"**Ray, you finished it****ཀ" ****She grinned.**

"**Yeah. I was on a roll so I decided not to stop." He walked up behind her. "You like it?"**

"**It's more gorgeous then I thought it was going to be." Abby said.**

"**Tomorrow we can move furniture in. Give it a night to dry properly." Ray said as they door bell rang. "I'll get it." Abby stared at the walls. She couldn't believe how beautiful was.**

"**Thank you, Ray." Abby said walking back into the living room, "Thank you for everything."**

"**He's my son too." Ray chuckled as he put the pizza on the table, "I should be able to paint his room."**

"**No, not for just that, but for everything." Abby said, "Finally in my life I'm happy and have everything I want."**

"**Everything, Abby?" Ray asked.**

"**Well, I'd like a million dollars to wind up on our doorstep, but nearly everything." Abby said as she sat down on the couch. She opened up the pizza box and saw it was pineapple and ham pizza, "I even got my favourite kind of pizza."**

"**It's my job to keep you happy and I plan on doing it." Ray said, "Plate."**

"**Plate." Abby smiled taking the plate from him**

"**So, Miss I like to sleep for hours on end, I was thinking of names while you were asleep." Ray said. Abby smiled with a mouth full of pizza.**

"**Oh Yeah? What do you want to name him?" She asked.**

"**Elijah." Ray said, "I think it's a nice name and Eli is a cool nick name."**

"**Elijah." Abby let it roll off her tongue, "Elijah Eric Barnett."**

"**Do you like it?" Ray asked, "I can look for something else." Abby shook her head.**

"**No don't." She smiled, "Elijah is perfect."**

"**Great." Ray was now grinning from ear to ear. Today had been a very productive day for Ray, Abby thought. He had painted the nursery and named their child. Less work for Abby and she liked that.**

**  
April 18th, 2005**

**Week 22**

**The ER was busy. Ray ran from one side of the floor to the other in ten seconds flat. Abby tried, but the pregnancy was starting to get uncomfortable.**

"**Ray, your earache's fever is spiking." Chuny said handing him a chart. Ray looked at it.**

"**103?" He groaned, "Okay, find her a room. We're going to admit her."**

"**Got it." Chuny said walking off.**

"**Ray, the films on your skateboarder came back." Jerry said handing him the envelope.**

"**You're the best." Ray walked over to the light box and tossed the films up there. There was definably a hair line fracture on his forearm, but there were about a dozen olds ones evident on the film. "Ray, can you pull this kids records?"**

"**Got it." Jerry said. Rau spotted Abby standing at the admit desk rubbing her back. She was pushing herself hard. She wanted to prove her pregnancy wasn't a handicap.**

"**Abby, take a look at this." Ray said. Abby walked over and looked at the film.**

"**Abuse victim?" She asked. Ray shrugged his shoulders.**

"**He's a skateboarder so I don't know." He said. She nodded staring at the films.**

"**I don't know. It's possible those are just evidence of his failed tricks...or abuse." Abby said, "it'd pull his records and see if Social services have ever been to visit him."**

"**That's exactly what I was thinking." Ray leaned over and kissed her temple.**

"**Ick." She winked as she walked away.**

"**I love you too." Ray pulled the films and walked to the room where Aaron Johnson was sitting, "Well, Aaron, it looks like You're going to be getting a cast."**

"**What's new?" Aaron sighed laying against the pillows. Ray stared at him. He was about fifteen years old with shaggy blond hair. He barely looked Ray in the eyes.**

"**So you've done this a lot?" Ray asked.**

"**I'm trying to get better than Magera." Aaron said. Ray laughed.**

"**Well, I hope you do." He said, "How's your home life?"**

"**My mom let me drain the pool so I would have a place to practice." Aaron said, "My dad buys me a new board at the drop of a hat. I think I have it pretty good."**

"**It sounds it." Ray said, "Well, I'll be back to set your arm. Any colour preference?"**

"**Black." Aaron said.**

"**You got it." Ray smiled as he left the room**.

"**Here's Johnsons records." Jerry said holding it up.**

"**Thanks." Ray grabbed it and opened it up. There was no indications that Social services had ever been called. There were several hairline fractures to his right arm and a compound fracture to his left. This kid was just a die hard skateboarder.** **Ray rubbed his eyes.**

"**Ray, there aren't any rooms for your earache." Chuny said.**

"**Well, she's being admitted upstairs regardless if they have no beds or not." Ray said.**

"**There aren't any beds." Chuny said.**

"**Push her upstairs and leave her in their hallway." Ray said. Chuny stood there staring him, "I mean it. I'll sign off on it."**

"**Fine." Chuny said handing him the chart. Ray scrawled his name on it and gave it back to her. Ray closed his eyes for just a moment.**

"**Jerry, I think I'm going to go get something to eat." He said pushing off of the desk.**

"**Get me a bagel with cream cheese." Jerry said. Ray started to walk over to the elevators when, as if on cue, sirens blared from outside. Luka came jogging down the hallway,**

"**Five car pile up. Everyone in the bay." He yelled. Ray sighed deeply looking at Jerry.**

"**No rest for the weary, Huh?" Jerry asked. Rau threw him a dirty look. It was just going to be one of those shifts. He wouldn't get sleep nor food.**


End file.
